Dragon Ball R - The saiyans are back!
by Lans13
Summary: What if GT never happened? I decided to continue DBZ, and placed this story 10 years after Buu was defeated. This story will reveal how everyday life is at Capsule Corp, why Vegeta married Bulma, that Trunks is afraid of girls while Goten is a playboy and so much more - read it! I made a huge effort to keep the characters as they are so you have the usual atmosphere of DB.
1. Chapter 1

This story is playing shortly after Buu was defeated but it's disregards DBGT entirely.

Trunks and Goten just met and they walked to school. It was their first day in a new class. The sun was shinning and it was a warm sring day.

- I so have better things to do then this – sighed Goten.

- Me too. But our parents are convinced that school is really important. Ok, my mom is not such a maniac then Chi-chi, but still... Even father couldn't convince her that I should rather train.

- I hope that at least we will have some cute girls in our class.

- You are always thinking about girls.

- What else should I think about? I'm 17! You should really try dating. You are 18 and you never even had a girlfriend.

- You know as well that I cannot really behave in front of them. And anyhow what should I talk about with them?

- Whatever! Ok, I cannot say that you can talk with them about the topics which we discuss, as obviusly you cannot discuss saiyajin issues and tell them stories about how we saved Earth, but there are some pretty normal things. That's why I told you that you should watch some movies at least.

When they arrived the teacher introduced them (they needed to cahnge school because they managed to blow up their old one accidentaly) and Goten was really happy to see that there were some pretty girls in the class and most of them were already smiling and happy that they got such good looking boys as new classmates. The guys on the other hand seemed rather jelous.

- Hi, I'm Akiko – introduced the girl herself to Trunks as soon as the class ended and the teacher left the room.

Akiko was a tall slender girl with brown eyes and lightbrown long hair. She dressed in a red miniskirt, pink tight top and high heels. She was typically the type of girl who Goten dated as he liked to show off his girlfriends to everybody. But also those type of girls found Trunk attractive and as they were not shy they always tried to win Trunks attention.

- I'm Trunks – said Trunks and he already paniced a bit.

He was a bit afraid of girls and hated the most those, who were pushy, just like Akiko.

- If you want I can show you around – offered Akiko and she grabbed Trunks and bought him out to the corridors.

Trunks managed to see a glimps of Gotan who was already hitting in somebody. They eyes met for a moment and Goten winked at him. Trunks was too disturbed to resist so he followed Akiko around and only managed to free his hand halfway. It was clear that the girl was hitting on him pretty hard. He always had the same issue; he was really popluar but couldn't handle them. Sometimes he envied his friend as Goten had no issues at all, actually he had a new girlfriend every months. Trunks was really glad once they were free to go home.

- How was school? – asked Bulma as he arrived home.

- Just terrible – he said, dropping his schoolbag on the floor and sit on the couch.

- In case you want to do something meaningfull then come to the gravitation room – said Vegeta who just came out from the dinning room finished with his late lunch.

- Actually... – began Trunks but seeing his father's expression he changed what he wanted to say – I will just change and be right there.

- Good – nodded the prince.

As Trunks got to his room he looked sadly at his playstation, then changed to his training suit and went down to the cellar which was Vegeta's own training area. There was a shower and a small changing room and even a small room for rest with some sofas and ppillows shattered around. It was build so strong that even the most intense training couldn't break the walls. Even so Bulma didn't risk to put the cellar under the house, it was away from it under the garden only connecting it to the house with a long corridor. Mainly they trained separately as Trunks wasn't really a worthly opponent but on rare occasions they sparred. After a while Trunks way actually happy that he trained because he managed to get away from his thoughts regarding school and girls. He was so tired in the evening that he decided to skip the homework and get up earlier to finish them in the morning. In the morning he reset the alarm clock deciding that he will write it between classes but just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Vegeta's shouting:

- What?! I won't live under the same roof as Kakarott. You cannot think this seriously!

- Why not? It's not like you want to kill him any more. And anyhow it's just for a couple of weeks.

- No! No way in hell!

- I wasn't asking for premission you know – Bulma shouted back – it was just an FYI.

At this point Trunks gave up on sleeping and he got dressed and went to the dinning room to have breakfest. He and Bra was pretty much used to the fact that their parents were sometimes arguing, so they saz indifferently at the table and eat some pancakes. After that Trunks pulled out his books to finish at least one part of his homework before school and Bra was doing the same while their parents were still shouting with each other. Sometimes it wasn't so loud but occasionally he could have sworn that the whole street was hearing it.

- We will move to you over the weekend – said Goten when they met up later.

- I already heard it really loudly. My parents were arguing the whole morning. I gathered that since Chi-chi decided to renovate your house you needed a place to stay so she asked my mother who said yes.

- And what were they arguing about?

- Father doesn't want to live together with Goku as I gathered.

- Why?

- Beats me! I know they were not on good terms back a while ago, but still... They were a pretty good team agains Buu.

- And, what was the outcome?

- They were still arguing, but we know it will happen as mother says. Strange, but she can actually force her will on father. I'm not quite sure how she manages that. It seems that it's somehow related to womans though as Bra has already some success with father as well. Imagine, she was crying one night about 4 years ago when she was 6, that she is afraid and doesn't want to sleep in her room in dark. You know she stole one of my horror movies and watched it. At the end father went to her room and promised to stay there until she falls asleep. Morever he turned into a super saiyajin so he lighted the room.

- Wow, seriosly Vegeta did that?!

- Yeah, it's kind of hard to belive. When I was small and I pulled the same number he said that I'm a pussy and laughed on me.

- Womans really must know something – said Goten and then they both laughed.

Trunks had a hard time at school as Akiko was hitting on him hard. She even asked him to tutor her in math. She saw how quickly Trunks solved the occasion at the board when the teacher asked him so she tried to gain something even from that. As Trunks couldn't say no he ended up promising to tutor her one afternoon in the library.

- So you have a date! – laughed Goten.

- You are so mean!

- Why didn't you just say no?

- Because I couldn't... I really wanted too, but...

Goten went home with Trunks since at the afternoon his family already moved over there.

- Wow Bulma, I really like the dishes what your cooks make so I'm glad to be here – stated Goku the moment they walked in.

- Goku! – said Chi-chi angrily. – All you can think about is food?!

- Nope. I need to train as well – smiled Goku and when he realised the boys are back he waved to them.

Goku was happy with their temporary home and he was sort of excited to train with Vegeta as well. As we know the prince wasn't so overjoyed about it but after he „discussed" it with Bulma he gave up and only hoped that those few weeks will end really fast. On the other hand he needed to admit to himself that he benefited from this as for the first time ever he trained with SonGoku. SonGoku wasn't reluctant to teach him any of his techniques either, it was just his pride which didn't let him ask for this. However as Trunks and Goten was partly training with them Trunks mainly asked the questions so Vegeta just needed to pay attention in the background. As reluctant as he was he even practiced the fusion with Goku and they fought against Gotenks as well. He needed to admit that something changed during the fight against Buu and he wasn't hating Goku any more. He still wanted to overpass him but that will never change but the lust to kill him disappeared somehow along the way. Although he could train with Trunks as well it wasn't the same as trainign with Goku. Partly because Trunks wasn't always home and mainly because Goku was a worthy opponent. They got up equally early and trained equaly hard.

- Wow, we should have done this much earlier! – said SonGoku when they had a short break and both eat lunch in the dinning room.

- What? – asked Vegeta, grabbing an another plate.

- Training toghether!

- Exactly when? After Cell you were dead and before the cyborgs I couldn't bear to see your stupid face and under any under circumstences I would have killed you.

- True – nodded SonGoku recalling the events. – Anyhow I'm glad we are friends now.

- From where do you get this crazy idea? I still cannot stand you! – shouted Vegeta and went back to the gravitation room.

- Yeah, try to convince yourself – murmured Goku and went after him smiling.

Strange as it may seem, moving together worked out pretty good. The saiyans trained toghether, Goten and Trunks could hang out even more, while Bulma and Chichi discussed the latest trends and went shopping together (food and clothes as well). The family dinners were sometimes a bit interesting when all of them gathered around at the same desk and it was scary to see how much food the saiyans consumed, even Bra who was only 10 years old and a girl. Chichi was glad for the robots built by Bulma, who took care of cooking and washing the dishes.

- I'm glad you come! – said Akiko when Trunks appeared in the library to their promised math practice, what Goten mentioned as „date".

- Ok, so let's see what don't you understand – aksed Trunk, pulling out a chair at the opposite end of the desk.

- Math – Akiko replied.

- But which part?

- I'm not sure. I sort of always loose track of the whole lesson after 2-3 minutes.

- Let me think – sighted Trunks, while he pulled out his books from the backpack. – Try to solve this equation and let's see how far you get.

- Well – begin Akiko, then walked over to Trunks, pulled out a chair next to him and sit down.

She even leaned close to him, pretending that it was just for the sole purpose to see the book. The saiyan felt himself blush and he felt unconfortable. Still he was determined to go through with this and be over with. So he didn't get up and run away although he really wanted too.

- I still don't get it – said Akiko looking at Trunks after he explained the basics for the 3rd time.

- Were you playing any attention at all? – he asked, knowing pretty well that the girl was just staring at him to whole time.

He needed all his willpower to concentrate on the subject and to explain the steps so, that it actually made sense. Being so near to Akiko clouded his mind and he had real trouble figuring out such basic thing as how much is 3 times 3. He was always shy around girls and needed to focus hard just to say sentences which actually made sense. He would rather faced Buu all alone as being around girls.

- Well, it's a bit hard to concentrate given the fact that you are so hot – answered Akiko, leaning even closer trying to kiss his classmate.

When Akikos lips almost touched his, Trunks finally lost it, pushed her away, grabbed his things and left. He knew Goten will make fun of him but he didn't care. He needed to confess to himself; he was afraid of girls. When he got home the living room was empty so he dropped his backpack and went to the kitchen. He was to nervous to eat yet but he decided to drink some tea to help him relax. Just as he grabben a mug, Vegeta entered the kitchen but as Trunks was lost in his world he didn't feel his presence at all. So when his father opened the fridge Trunks jumped at the sudden noise and dropped the mug which broke as it hit the ground.

- Sorry, I wasn't realising you are here – he explained and grabbed an another mug which he almist dropped as well at the sound of the entrance door opening.

- What is wrong with you? – Vegeta asked studying his son's face.

- Nothing.

- It sure doesn't look like nothing to me. And that's something as your mother always says I still need to improve a lot to perceive how other people feel around me. So don't tell me it's nothing.

- Well, it's rather complicated – sighted Trunks thinking about the fact that his father is the last person on Earths to whom he would like to discuss this.

Vegeta didn't react to this, but shifted his attention to the food. Once he managed to cover half of the dinning table with plates he decided it might be enough so he sit down. Trunks joined him but he still didn't feel hungry at all.

- Aren't you eating? – Vegeta asked looking at his son, who still only slipped his tea.

- No, I'm not really hungry.

Vegeta was just about to say something when Bra arrived. She said hello and helped his father to eat the still enourmos amount of food.

- You will play hide-and-seek with me – stated Bra after they finished eating, looking at Vegeta.

- Can we join as well? – asked Goku who just arrived „home" with Pan by his side.

- There you go – said Vegeta to his daughter. – You can go and play this stupig game with Kakarott and Pan.

- It's ok that they join but still you need to play as well.

- No way in hell! – said the prince.

- But you promised! – insisted Bra, causing Vegeta to remember.

He has promised it indeed. It's not like he was intended to, it just happened. Bra had a bad dream and at the middle of the night she run to their bedroom crying. While Bulma was conforting her Vegeta desperetaly tried to fall back to sleep but those women were so loud that he gave up and asked Bra angrily:

- What the heck are you so afraid of?

Both Bulma and Bra were a bit taken aback by the fact that the saiyan seemed to show some interest. Bulma decided not to say a word and was really courious to see what will come out of this.

- Mosters were chasing me – explained Bra and Vegeta could see that she had tears in her eyes.

- For your information, I'm here a few rooms away. Do you think I couldn't kill the moster?

- Oh... – said Bra, just realizing that she has nothing to be afraid of with his father around.

- So go back to your room already – called the prince.

- If I go back, will you play hide-and-seek with me tomorrow?

- Yes, whatever, just go – agreed Vegeta not enirely paying attention.

- Great! – smiled Bra, then decided to hug her dad quickly, before going back.

Vegeta was taken aback by the sudden hug but since he tried to be a good father he hugged her back. Once Bra left the room he noticed that Bulma was watching him studying his face.

- What? – he asked a bit irritated.

- You know answered Bulma and without any further explanation she turned off the light, layed down and snuggled to Vegeta.

Although Vegeta had really no time playing such childing games he was somebody who kept his promises so he stood up from the chair. He was about to leave when a sudden idea surfaced in his mind and he tooked at his son.

- You! Come!

- Why? I wasn't the one promising her – protested Trunks but he know pretty well that once his father decided something it will happen so.

- I'm not sure what's bothering you but this might help to take your mind of it. Any anyhow, I said so.

- Ok, I'm coming – Trunks agreed and he went after them.

It was a strange afternoon and a strange experience. His father never really played with his as he was young. Although he enjoyed training with his father, but it wasn't the same. After Buu's death Vegeta suddenly changed a lot and he was trying harder to be a good father. But it wasn't easy to change how he was and it took time. He was more relaxed now and more at ease, sometimes it was hard to belive it was him. For his own suprise the game indeed took of his mind from Akiko and generally from girls and somewhere along he caught himself that he is enjoying the game. It was a bit strange, playing hide-and-seek now as he was 18, but on the other hand Goku was way older than him and he was having fun at the whole time. Thinking back Goku was always fun to be around and Trunks liked to spend time by them with Goten. While Goten couldn't say the same. Of course he liked being at Bulma's house and he liked the sleepovers as well but he was a bit afraid of Vegeta. When they didn't want to sleep and Bulma was threatening them that she will tell Vegeta, Goten actually got scared and crawled inside the sleeping bag. Trunks found that quite funny as he himself couldn't see how his father woud be scary. He wouldn't dare to say no to him, but still... he has his good sides. Even if he wasn't really playing with him. At least not until now.

Vegeta felt really strange at the whole time. He still couldn't belive that Bra managed to talk her into this. And it wasn't the first time either! He still wondered how SonGoku could be so childish and carefree. He was fun being around and he had a talent to lighten everybody's mood. Vegeta rather prefered board games if he had to play any. It felt less childish and some were actually not so bad, like Monopoly or the Hotel. While he was hiding in the closed he cought site of the many board games Trunks and Bra owned. A memory surfaced as he looked at a particular one; Activity. They bought it together with Bulma for Bra last Christmas as Bulma managed to convince him to go shopping with her. She did all of the shopping for christmas for the others but insited that for once Vegeta accompany her to get some present for thier children. As we can imagine the prince wasn't to happy about it but he gave in and faced his faith. They already searched half of the bigges toy shp in the city still searching for Bra's gift when they entered the section where the board games were stored.

- Just nothing from here – Vegeta protested as Bulma grabbed one box from the shelf.

- Why? – she asked looking suprised at her husband.

So far Vegeta hasn't said a word and even though he was with her she needed to make all the decisions. She could force her to tag along but she couldn't force her to actually help.

- Because I will eventually end up playing with this as well – explained Vegeta, blushing a bit.

Bulma was taken aback by this and then she recalled that one time when she got home he saw Vegeta playing Mouse trap with their daughter. She quickly walked out of the room and run outside, while she was desperately trying not to laugh. She failed, but at last she was already in the garden and she hoped Vegeta couldn't hear it.

- I found you! – shouted Bra happily when she opened the closed door and saw his father.

- It was about time – sighted Vegeta and he streched as soon as ge got out.

After an hour and a half Bra finally released his father and they finished the game. When Bulma came home later, Bra was happily telling her about the hide-and-seek which they played in the afternoon. Bulma wasn't suprised that Goku joined the kids but when Bra mentioned that Vegeta played as well along with Trunks, she was taken aback.

- I heard about the hide-and-seek – she smiled on Vegeta later, when they were already in bed, facing each other.

- Yeah, I imagine. Sometimes I really whish for Bra to grow up so she won't nagg me about these things.

- I think you would regret thinking this way once she will actually come home with her boyfriend.

- How so? – asked the prince confused.

- You know all fathers are protective over their little girls and mostly they want to kill the first guy who she is dating. And the second...

- Is it some kind of your stupid earthly customes as well?

- Maybe. But I'm sure you will eventually understand it when the time comes.

- I still don't get many of your stupid customs you know. You are such an irrational race. It seems I don't even understand Trunks, he clarly has some problems but he is not telling me.

- I know. I tried to talk with him as well in vain. But I'm not so worried as I'm quite sure it's related to sime girl or so.

- Why do you think that?

- He is 18. I bet all he can think of are girls. A bit strange though that he never introduced any of his girlfriends to me, but still... he must be dating some of them. He is so good looking that the girls must just love him.

Vegeta was quiet for a while thinking about this and once again he realized that people on Earth behave so much more different then the saiyans on planet Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews so far! I had real fun writing this, I hope you will find it entertaining as well._

SonGoku never expected to have so much fun at Bulma's house. He always knew that the food was good and Vegeta had a high-tech gravitation room with full of other equipments to train and the garden was huge with a big pool, but he wasn't exactly sure how living with Vegeta will be. He knew that he changed a lot but he never expected him to try so hard. Bra definitely had her part in it and since Pan was there with them (Gohan and Videl went to the sea to relax a bit) Vegeta first ended up playing hide-and-seek with them, then playing some boad games and now they were buliding a lego house. It was still mainly Goku who played with the girls and Bra really liked that he lived with them. Goku remembered that after Buu was defeated he spent much time playing with Trunks and Goten as well. But then, even if Vegeta was there as well (on rare occasions Bulma and Chichi left them together with the boys while they went shopping) he never joined them and Goku had the feeling Trunks wouldn't even dare to ask him. Now years after it, the prince was putting together the lego blocks even though he clearly didn't enjoy it.

- Sometimes I really whish that you would grow up – Vegeta said looking at Bra, after he put an another lego block on top of the others – so you wouldn't nagg me to play with you.

- But it's so much fun! – Bra said not really understanding how could anybody possibly not feel the same way.

- Your mother said that I should be happy as long as you are more interested playing with toys then in boys but there are days when I really have my doubts.

Hearing this Goku couldn't help but laugh which caused Vegeta to look suprised at him with an eyebrown raised.

- You know she is right – he explained still unable to stop laughing.

- How so?

- Bra, Pan it's really late you should be already in bed – came in Bulma so Goku couldn't ellaborate on the topic.

There were lego parts all over the floor so Bulma asked the two saiyans to clean up before they come to have dinner. Seeing that they are about to protest, she added:

- That's if you want to have dinner!

Vegeta and SonGoku exchanged a look, then Vegeta pulled out the toybox and they begin to gather the lego pieces.

- It's good to see you try to be a good father – Goku said but he sort of regretted it when he saw the morderous look on Vegeta's face.

They continued to clean up in silence which was unexpectedly broken by Vegeta:

- I will never play so carefree with Bra as you played with your kids. Hell, I wasn't even playing with Trunks when he was little.

- But at least you were there for him – Goku said, then explained – I only got to know Goten when he was 7 years old. I wasn't even aware that he was born! Regardless how much fun we have after Buu, I wasn't there for him or Chichi when he was a baby. And sure, I was there when Gohan was born until he was 4 but then I got killed and I left them. Gohan wasn't even seeing her mother for a whole year. Sure, he needed to be trained, but still. After Namek I was away again, leaving them and I died in the fight against Cell. Sure, you missed most of Bulma's pregnancy and the first few month of Trunks life, but since then you were always with them. You are a much better father and husband then I ever was.

Vegeta was shocked hearing Goku's explanation. It sounded so logical, but still, he never ever thought about it this way. He knew Goku was a better fighter then he and he always assumed he is a better father, but it was true that he was leaving his family many times alone. He was still occupied with these thoughts when he went to sleep.

Bulma and Chichi didn't have any issue with living toghether, the only problem was that they had the whole day talking so obviusly the topic which they already discussed so many times arouse again; neither of their husbands had any work or helped out with any of the chores. Sure, they needed to train, but still it shouldn't have been an issue to help out once or twice. Although both of them loved heir husbands, sometimes it was quite stressfull. And that's how they came up with the idea; they will leave them all alone for 2 weeks.

- I will hide all of the robots which can do any kind of chores and I will send the cooks on holiday! – Bulma explained.

- That's a great idea! They deserve to know how it is for us for a change! – Chichi smiled. – Just let's wait for a couple of days until we prepare everything and then we tell them the news.

They both exchanged a smile and they began the preparations. In the meanwhile Trunks had a bit easier in school as Akiko was so angry with him that she left him alone.

- You never told me; what happened exactly at the library? – Goten asked.

Trunks knew his friend too much to hope that he would give up asking and hell, he would even ask Akiko if must, so he decided to tell the truth. As predicted, Goten was laughing once he finished. But just as he „got rid" of Akiko he meet Atin. He was on his way home and it was already dark. He stayed in the library to finish up his home assignment (Goten didn't join him as he had a date) and he only noticed how late it was, when the librarian asked him to leave as we wanted to close the room. He was still thinking about the task when he ended up in a dark alley and he heard a voice:

- What is a beautiful young girl doing at a place like this?

Trunks wasn't sure what to do, as he tried to avoid any conflicts with humans which might lead to fight, but on the other hand the girl might need help. He followed the sound and soon he saw a girl, about his age facing 3 guys. The girl wore a black short, dark gym shoes and a blue top. Her hair was black and long, her eyes blue. Even Trunks had to admit that she was quite attractive even though she wasn't even wearing skirt or heals.

- Leave me alone if you don't want to wake up in a hospital – she said, but one of the guy begin to laugh while an another one grabbed her hand.

- You made a huge mistake – she whispered, then she hit his attacker in his stomach who fell back crying out in pain.

This triggered something by the others and they attacked the girl at the same time, but she deflected his hits, kicked them and they both screamed and fell.

- Do you want to be the next? – the girl asked looking at Trunks.

- No! I just stopped to see whether you need help – Trunks explained and as he stepped a bit closed the girl recognised him.

- Oh, you are Trunks.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

- Do we know each other?

- Well, everybody knows you! – she explained. – You are in class A. I'm Atin, I'm in class B.

- So we do go to the same school then – Trunks stated, although he couldn't remember ever seeing her.

Which wasn't so suprising since he wasn't really looking at girls. At all. Unless he had too.

- Well, thanks but as you can see I'm perfectly capable of defending myself – Atin smiled as she stepped over one of the guys and they left the alley.

- Where did you learn to fight? – Trunks asked.

- From my father. You see he always wanted to have a boy and even though he got a daughter he raised me as I was his son. He was a real maniac, we travelled all over the world just to learn new fighting techniques and styles.

- Sounds a bit like my father.

- Does he? Does it mean that you know something about fighting as well?

- Sort of – Trunks said, finding this question very interesting and he couldn't repress a smile.

- What so funny? – Atin asked.

- It's a long story, but everybody who knows my family would find this question funny.

- Why? Does your father own a dojo?

- Hell now! He is not the type who would train somebody. Except for me and for my sister. He mainly trained Bra when she decided to be a fighter as well, when she was around 6 but she changed her mind a year after so it's mainly me.

As Trunks was expaining this his memories surfaced. Strangely Vegeta never though about training Bra. Even after SonGoku begin the traning with Pan (when she was 2 years old) he was quite taken by suprise when Bra stated that she wants to be a fighter as well. So they trained together for almost a year and just like Trunks, Bra had a huge potential. But as she turned 7 she lost some of her motivation and although she still wanted to train from time to time, she wasn't willing to spend all her time training. And Vegeta let her do that. Trunks never escaped any of those training lessons, although in most of the cases he wanted to be there. Just on some rare occasion he would have preferred playing with Goten or reading in his room but he wasn't allowed to skip the sessions.

- Now that I look at you I can see that you must be strong. You have quite a body under those clothes – she said, studying him.

Trunks suddenly felt that his whole head must be red, it was like his face was on fire. Just then he realised that he was talking with a girl who was most probably hitting on him. They both stopped and Atin looked at him very confused not really getting why he blushed.

- Just to avoid any misunderstanding, I wasn't flirting with you – she told Trunks and she was a bit suprised to see that he relaxed after hearing this.

They walked togheter for a while, without saying a word, when Atin needed to turn right, while Trunks went left.

- It was nice talking with you – Atin said and she added – In case you don't mind I would like to spar with you in the near future. Just out of curiosity.

- Ok – Trunks agreed, still not able to say no.

He hoped that it will remain an empty promise but just after a week or so he met Atin again. She was in the track-and-fields team and she was the one that day, who needed to put away the equipment, so even though it was late, she was still in the building.

- Hi! – she greeted Trunks who was just walking away next to her, deep in his thoughts.

- Oh hi – called Trunks and he stopped.

- I never thought we will have an opportunity so soon, but we can fight now.

- Well, I'm not sure if it's such a great idea – Trunks protested and he was desperately trying to find some excuse to leave.

- Don't be afraid, I will go easy on you – Atin smiled with confidence.

- I'm still in my normal clothes – Trunks managed to say but Atin promised to wait for him so he went to change.

He felt ridiculous in his school uniform which they had to wear during gym. It was nothing special, just a white Tshirt and a blue and black training pants, but he never fighted in the school (at least in this shool) wearing those. And this was the first time he fought with someone who was a fighter but wasn't a saiyan or any of Goku's frends like Piccolo. He focused to go easy on the girl but it took him by suprise how good Atin was. She was much quicker and stronger then he assumed and she had good techniques as well. Just as he was concentrating he felt her ki, which was much stronger that before. He begin to wonder whether she had the ability to repress it, just like he did. It wasn't hard for him to keep the pace and deflect the hits and kicks but he couldn't let his thoughts wonder off, he needed to concentrate.

- Don't just defend! – Atin demanded as she tried to hit him.

Trunks concentrated and he begin to attack as well. As Atin was capable of defending his blows he decided to attack with more power. Then, one of his hits reached it's goal and Atin was flying away, hitting a wall and pralling of from it.

- Are you ok? – Trunks asked worrying that he might have hit a bit too hard.

- Wow, you are strong! – she smiled suprised. – I had no idea as you were repressing your ki.

- You did the same.

- Yeah, but I'm not used to people who have the same ability. So I never assumed you are so good. Of course I wasn't throwing energy balls at you or any such things but I'm quite sure it wouldn't make much of a difference.

- Well...

- Hey, don't play nice with me! I know that you are much stronger, you can admit it.

- Ok, you are right.

- What I don't get is how are you not a member of any sports team. Morever I have seen you play basketball and you weren't even the best player.

- It's easy; I'm way too strong to show it to the „normal" people. Goten's and my mother agreed that we should pretend to be normal in school. I wasn't happy about the idea when I was young but now I get it.

- Do you mean that Goten is also as strong as you?

- More or less.

- I really would like to see you two training once. Now I'm curious! Also I know that I'm no match for you, but I still want a re-match somewhere in a desert where nobody can see us or we don't have any chanche destroying a building or so.

That's how Trunks become friends with the first girl ever. When Goten seen them together he asked:

- Were you just talkng with a girl?

- Yes. But she is not like a girl – Trunks tried to explain.

- I'm not sure where you wear your eyes, 'cause she seems pretty girly to me with that body! There might be stil hope for you!

- It's not like that! I guess that's why I'm able to have a normal conversation with her.

Indeed it did the trick and everytime they met, Trunks had a pleasant time. One day when they were walking together home (they lived in the same direction) Atin asked:

- Aren't you normally flying home?

- It depens. Sometimes. But I try to act as human as possible. I mean normal, not human!

- The same here. Still... what about we fly a bit? It's rare to have a company up in the sky.

Before Trunks could say no, Atin jumped up high and flew away. Trunks quickly looked around, then followed her. They flew over the whole city, then took a direction towards the forest which was east from them. When Atin was finally tired they sit down on the roof of the highest building in the city. It was tall enough so nobody could see them, but they could see everything.

- You know that everybody thinks that you are a playboy? – Atin asked suddenly, causing Trunks to blush.

- What?!

- You really don't know? Hey, you are always hanging with Goten and he is definitely one!

- That's true. But of course that's not why we are friends. We know each other since we were children.

- So your families are friends?

- Well – Trunks begin, thinking about Goku and his father.

He already knew the true story and was aware that his father come to the planet to blow it up and that he was obsessed to kill Goku for years. On the other hand they behaved pretty civilised now and alhtough they lived toghether since 4 weeks now, neither of them blow up the house. As for her mother, she was childhood friends with SonGoku and also with Chichi.

- Yes, you can say that – he finished finally.

- I never expected to hang out with you. I sort of never expected to hang out with any boys for that matter as they are always hitting on me. So I guess those rumors aren't true about you – she smiled.

- What rumors? – he asked, but then just as Atin was about to reply he interrupted: - You know what? I don't even want to know!

Atin just had to laugh on this reaction and soon Trunks joined her. They had a good time together.

- Well the hell is everybody? – Vegeta asked one morning as he walked into the kitchen.

- The boys are in school just like Bra, Pan is back at home as Gohan and Videl just got back and Goku is there with Chichi visiting them – Bulma explained, while she prepared her coffee.

- Since the house is just so full of people it's quite strange.

- You are right, we are finally alone – Bulma smiled, then stepped to Vegeta and kissed him.

He kissed her back instantly and they ended up back in their bedroom. When Bulma dressed up (again) she looked at Vegeta smiling.

- What? – he asked.

He was already in his training clothes and he was just about to leave.

- Never mind – she said still smiling.

- Are you aware that even after all those years I still don't get you at all? – the prince smiled, then kissed his wife and left the room.

As Bulma continued to dress she tought back of the „old times" as from how far they have come. It wasn't just the fact that Vegeta originally came here to kill them all and now he was among the fighters who were defending the planet but the unexpected relationship they developed over the years. She never though she will fell in love with him and she still remembered when her friends heard that Trunks' father is Vegeta. They were shocked to say the least. She herself had trouble picturing the prince as father and she had no idea how it will turn out. She knew well about Vegeta's past, but she decided not to care. Still, when Vegeta decided to stay after Cell was defeated she had a hard time beliving it. After it Vegeta begin to change. He already changed somewhat during the 3 years they trained for the fight against the cyborgs but that was nothing compared to the next 7 years. She thought she couldn't be more happy as Vegeta sometimes ended up behaving like a real father. Now, that she thought about it she never expected the change on what he went through after Buu. This time he really tried to be a good father and a good husband. He was full of suprises and although he wasn't the knight in the shining armor at the beginning, now Bulma felt she really found her prince. Her smile brightened as she reached this thought. 3 other weeks passed and the renovation finished on the house where Chichi and SonGoku lived. This ment 2 things; Goku and his family was moving out and Bulma and Chichi set their plans into motions.

- Before you move back, there is something what I need to share with you – Bulma said, once they were all in the dinning room.

When everybody was looking at her she shared the „plan" and broke the news that they will leave the saiyans alone for 2 weeks. As Videl decided to join them, it had an impact on Gohan as well, so he was hearing this news just as shocked as the rest of them.

- We want you to experience how it is to be a human – Chichi added.

- But we are not humans – Goku resisted.

- Exactly – Bulma smiled. – You need to learn to behave like them. So you will be own your own, which means that you will need to cook for yourself...

- Why cook? We have several cooks – Vegeta interrupted.

- Well, I gave them some days off as well – Bulma smiled with a devils smile.

Once she saw the shock on their faces she contunied:

- So you need to cook, do the chores and you better find some work as well, as we won't leave you any money at all.

- What? – Trunks asked and he become very white in an instant.

- I recommend you to enjoy your dinner as we leave tommorrow – Chichi advised.

So SonGoku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan had the whole house for themselves from the next morning.

- Just when I thought we will have a nice school vacation – Goten sighed as they walked to the school in the morning.

It was their last day before they had the spring break. In the meanwhile SonGoku and Vegeta was desperately trying to come up with some idea about how to find work asap. As Gohan was the only one who was normally working as well, he left early so they couldn't ask for his help. He prepared some magazines for them which were offering jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

- Have you found anything – Goku asked after a while, because they decided to devide the magazines between them to speed up the search.

- No, not really. I hate so much this chickenshit writing of the humans. My eyes are hurting just from watching it. Did you find anything?

- Maybe. They are looking for workers to move people's stuff like furniture and boxes. You don't need anything to do this work, apart from physical strength so we should be ok.

The manager was more than happy to employ them, once he has seen their muscles. They remembered not to show their true strength so they moved heavy objects like fridge and washing machine together and moved at a human speed. Still, they made a heavy impression on the others as they finished packing the truck 5 times so fast as it was common, since they did not need to stop to catch their breath.

- Wow guys, you are strong! – said one of their co-worker, who was a heavily musculated man in his 30s, but he was just human.

- Humans are just so patetic – Vegeta smirked when they were on their lunch break.

- The fact that they are not as strong, doesn't make them patetic. As even though they are not quick, they invented cars and airplanes and they can get anywhere pretty quickly with them – Goku explained.

- Yeah, sure. I give them that they have a higher level technology then the saiyajins had, until they begin to buy it from the other aliens. But otherwise they are stupid. How can they invent things like Christmas or the easter bunny? All those things drive me crazy, especially since Bulma is so obsessed to celebrate all of those stupid holidays. And their superstitions are the most insane. Like 4 is an unlucky number or something bad will happen to you see a black cat... How retarded are they to invent such things?

- Superstations are mad, I give you that. But doesn't saiyans had something similar as well? Or weren't they celebrating anything? – Goku asked.

- Crap, I always forget that even though you are a saiyan you have no idea about your own folk. Anyhow to answer your question; no there are no superstition the only thing what brings you bad luck is if you die. Logically. About the holidays, we only celebrated the king's birthday.

- There you go! So at least birthdays were special.

- Only the king's birthday. I'm pretty sure that the common fighters didn't even had an idea when they were born as it had no importance. Even my birthday wasn't celebrated, ever. Not that I missed it as I was quite suprised to see that humans are making such a fuss about it. What is so good about beeing older?!

- How was the king's birthday celebrated? I sort of have a feeling, that there were no birthday cakes – Goku smiled and Vegeta had to laugh.

He just imagined her father having a cake and blowing out the candles. It was just so tremendous that even tears were streaming from his eyes.

- We had fights all day – He explained once he caught his breath. - I guess it's a bit similar to the event what human had in the dark ages, thouse jousts. Although it didn't involve any weapon, it was just men fighting each other, or a group of men fighting.

- Was there a price?

- Food, a lot. However it wasn't the normal food, but something special from an another planet which was recently invaded.

After they eat all of their food (they brought all the leftovers from the fridge) they had to go back to work. Trunks and Goten found it extremely strange that when they got home from school, none of their father was home as they were working. Of course they were fully aware that they need to find some work as well really soon. Gohan arrived back about the same time when Goku and Vegeta and then the saiyans held an emergency meeting, because there was no food left at all.

- We could always try to cook – Goten said.

- Yeah, like we know so much about cooking – Vegeta sighed.

- Well, I found some books with receipts – smiled Gohan and put 3 books to the desk. – You can learn almost everything from books.

- Try to learn fighting from books – Trunks responded.

- I stated almost everything. But it cannot be so difficult.

Everybody had their own doubts, however as they had no other choise they decided to try it. It was more challenging then anything else what they had done so far. While Goku tried to peal the potatos, Vegeta was trying the same with the onions. While Goku pealed only 3 potatos he managed to cut his fingers at 5 different places and he stabbed them as well two times. Just as he was reaching for an another adhesive plaster he blinked at the prince who was crying.

- Vegeta! – he shouted, then dropped the knife, stepped to him and before the prince could say anything, Goku hugged him.

- Kakarott, what the fucking hell are you doing?! – Vegeta shouted, and he pushed away Goku, who pralled off from the wall.

- I just wanted to conform you! I'm not sure why you are crying, but...

- You retarded, stupid idiot! I'm not crying, it's just the onions, it's pinching my eyes.

- Oh – moaned Goku, while the rest of the saiyans were laughing on them so hard that they had trouble to stand and they bent over.

Gohan advised to try to make it as simple as possible so they tryied to make roasted chicken with boiled potatos.

- It's not very pomising – said Trunks, when the dinner was ready.

- It cannot be that bad – hoped Goku.

- Then you try it first Kakarott. If you don't die after the first bite, then I might try it as well – smirked Vegeta.

SonGoku gathered all his courage and ate a bit. It was just... terrible. Even though he was hungry he failed to force down more that 3 bites. The others had the same issue.

- We will die – Goten stated and nobody had anything to disprove it.

That night they all slept terrible and they become even more Hungry at the morning. So all of them were searching for anything which was edible. The best what they got was cereal and they eat all 6 packeges of it.

- I guess I'm just more hungry then before – whined Goku.

- The same here – reported Gohan.

However they didn't had much time to suffer as Goku and Vegeta had to leave for work, just like Gohan. Trunks and Goten had the job-hunting task this time.

- I just might have found something – Trunks rushed to the phone.

- What? – asked Goten.

- They just renovated the city library and they need some people to help out putting back the books on the shelves.

- Eh... books? I guess Gohan would like that job.

- Hey it's not like I have a choise. And just for your information; there are some good books, just should try reading sometimes.

- No thanks! I don't want to end up as my brother.

- I like reading as well, and I'm still not like him.

- Sure, since you are reading mistery novels and scifies and ok, books on engineering. But Gohan is obsessed with books about philosophy, economics and such crazy stuff.

- Did you find anything?

- Maybe. They are searching for a bouncer in the club downtown. The only issue is, that you need to be at least 20 years old but I can always lie about my age.

Both considered themselves lucky as Goten already needed to start that evening and Trunks on the next day. That evening they all eat canned food as at least those only needed to be heated up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It's good to see that you like it :) I'm trying my best to keep up the standards and also trying to fix the spelling errors as well :P**

The next morning everybody eat what they still found, but it as clear that today they need to go shopping. At least one of them. As they all hated it, everybody was aware that it won't be an easy decision who should go. Trunks had real trouble concentrating on his task at the library and his stomach was growling as well.

- Sorry, can you help me? – stepped a man to him and just as Trunks imagined his day cannot be any worth then it already was, he recognized Tyler, who was the first human who made him so angry that he actually had a fight in the school.

Trunks never picked a fight in school. He knew too well that he was too strong an it wouldn't be good to draw attention to himself. Bulma explained it to him way too many times. However one day he just lost it and he hit Tyler. It was just one punch not even with his full power, but Tyler still ended up with 2 broken ribs so the principal called Bulma and asked her to come to his office. Trunks was silent the whole way back to their house as he felt the morderous look on his mother's face.

- Now explain! – she demanded after they arrived home.

The 9 years old Trunk just sat silently and refused to say a single world.

- Do you know what you have done? You seriously injured that boy. I told you so many times that you cannot fight with others! Why?!

When Trunks still refused to reply Bulma had a sudden idea as she saw Vegeta walking by.

- Vegeta, come here please!

- What? – he asked, coming into the room, standing with his arms crossed on his chest.

At that moment Trunks felt the panic and he was extremely nervous suddenly. Bulma never involved Vegeta so far in any of the issues with him and it seemed that not only Trunks was suprised but Vegeta as well, once he heard the story.

- You should talk to him! – Bulma sighed.

- Me? Are you serious? – Vegeta asked with a smirk. – Are you telling me that I should tell him not to fight?!

- Well... – began Bulma a bit confused.

- I'm quite sure he had a good reason.

- Yeah? For you everything is a good reason. Even if somebody is just looking at you or breathing.

- See? That's why I don't understand why I should talk with him.

- Crap, I have to go, I have an important meeting at the company – Bulma stated, but before she left she told Vegeta: - At least find out why he behaved like this!

When they heard the entrance door close behind Bulma, Trunks half expected half hoped that his father would leave him, but he was still looking at him, obviously expecting an answer.

- Why are you still here? – Trunks asked.

- You heard your mother. I should find out why you hit that weakling.

- Since when are you doing what she says? – he raised the question and saw his father smirk:

- I'm curious. As you never had a fight before I'm interested; what made you change your mind?

Trunks hesitated but he came to the conclusion that he has no other choise then to tell the truth.

- This Tyler is always picking on me, that's nothing new. He always told me how I'm a rich brat and so on. But today, he said that my mother is a rich bitch as well with a really bad personality and that you just married her for the money. He told me that my family is crazy. That's when I lost it. It's one thing that he is insulting me, but nobody will mess with my family!

When Vegeta saw the serious look on Trunks face ha had to laugh, which took his son by suprise.

- It seems you managed to inherit something from the saiyan virtue after all – the prince smiled and he left the room.

Trunks had no idea what his father told his mother, but Bulma never mentioned the topic again, even though that Trunks had to stay home for 2 weeks as he got suspended. Tyler never even looked at him after this and although his parents moved away and he changed schools next year, Trunks become famous and everybody left him be.

- Trunks! – cryed Tyler in suprise, pulling the saiyan back to the present.

- Hi Tyler – he greated him. – What are you looking for?

- I... I was just... never mind – he stuttered and left very suddenly.

- What was that all about? – asked Atin, who heard the whole conversation.

- Oh, I didn't realise you were here. I hit him once when we were kids and it seems I left a big impression on him – he explained.

- I can imagine. I was suspended so many times for fighting that I lost count. Although I really try my best now and at least in this semester I had no incidents so far. My father is always really furious at me and telling me that he hasn't trained me so I can beat up whomever I want to.

- My father would pretty much approve it.

- How so?

- Well... I sort of have a strange family.

Just as he said it his stomach growled again really loud and Atin asked as he blushed:

- Are you that hungry?

- You have no idea! I haven't eaten anything proper since 2 days.

- How so?

- It's a rather complicated story.

- What's the short version?

- My mother left for 2 weeks and neither my father nor I know anything about cooking.

- Why aren't you going over to Goten?

- His mother also left, just like his brother's wife. So we tried to cook together, but... Well, I better not think about it.

- If you want I can come over and cook something for dinner.

- No! – Trunks protested, thinking about the prospect of bringing Atin home.

He had no idea how Vegeta would behave and if that wasn't bad enough Goten, Gohan and Goku was staying there as well. Ok, maybe Gohan could act as „normal", but the others... He never invited anybody over apart from Goten, but since his family wasn't ordinary either, it was ok. They had long discussions about whose family was more messed up but it wasn't easy to decide.

- It's no trouble at all – Atin said, not realising the panic in Trunks' voice.

- It's just – he started but he couldn't think straigt as he was really hungry – hm... my father is interesting and now Goten, his brother and his father is staying there as well.

- Are you afraid they might scare me off?

- Sort of... don't know.

- Now you made me really curious – she laughed. – I'm insisting to come over.

The saiyan's mind was racing. He was hungry and he knew that he cannot live on canned foods and there was no hope that they will come up with an edable food ever. Also he knew that in case the others got wind of Atin's idea they might literarly kill him if he refused the offer. So at the end he agreed. Atin was looking a bit srange when he mentioned that she should cook for at least 30 people but she was determined, so she handed over a grocery list and they agreed that she will be there at 7pm.

- Who will go shopping? – Trunks asked as he arrived home.

Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Gohan were in the living room, playing card games. This was almost the only game what Vegeta enjoyed to play as the saiyans had something similar to this as well. He and Goku had some issues though and sometimes called each other a cheater as Vegeta was really bad loosing to him, but so far they didn't blow up anything.

- Go yourself – Goten advised.

- I won't. As for your information I managed to find somebody who has cooking skills.

- What? – asked SonGoku and Vegeta at the same time, dropping the cards and hurrying over to him.

- Yes, you heard it.

- Who? – Gohan asked.

- Who cares? – Vegeta snapped. – As long as she can cook, it doesn't matter.

- Atin. She goes to the same school as Goten and me.

- Are you serious? - Goten asked. – I though you liked her.

- We are just friends! – Trunks shouted.

- It wasn't my point. Currently. I just thought you want to keep hanging out with her. Once she meets my father and Vegeta I'm not so sure that she will want to do anything with you.

- Why? – Goku asked not seeing his son's point.

- It didn't felt like I have any other choise.

At the end they decided to pick out the 2 lucky winner for shopping by playing stone, paper, scissors. As Vegeta and SonGoku lost, they had to go.

- Ok, but I will be driving – called Vegeta and they left.

SonGoku was a bit reluctant to get into the car with Vegeta driving, but he convinced himself that this time it will be ok. He still had a vivid memory where they ended up then the prince was driving. It was shorty after they defeated Buu. Chichi and Bulma went to go shopping and they left the two of them alone at the Capsule Corp. Then suddenly the phone rang and Bulma informed them that they are in a traffic jam and they won't make it to school.

- Don't make me laugh, Trunks is more than capable to get home alone – Vegeta explained when his wife asked them to pich up the kinds.

- Sure, normally it would be ok, but today there is a parents' meeting and the teacher said to me and Chichi that we need to come.

- And you are expecting me and Kakarott to go there? – Vegeta couldn't belive his ears.

- Please. I will make it up to you today evening – Bulma laughed.

- That's a bribe – Vegeta sighed blushing a bit.

- Also don't forget to take the car! I don't want you guys to fly to the school. I want you to look as normal as possible!

- Was it Bulma? – SonGoku asked, once his friend hung up the phone.

- Yeah. We need to go to pick up the brats... and attend this stupid parents' meeting... by car...

- I hate school – SonGoku sighed and they walked to the garage.

As he was about to open the car, Vegeta snatched the keys out ouf his hand and called:

- Do you seriously think that I would let you drive?

- Ok – Goku agreed but just when Vegeta started the car he asked: - Do you have a driving license?

- I don't need some kind of paper for driving – the prince smiled and he drove out, almost chrasing into an another car as he turned left.

- You cannot drive without a permit!

- That's stupid. I cannot drive without a car or withot fuel, but why would I need that fucking...

But he couldn't finish it as a police car was coming very fast from the opposite direction. As Vegeta was driving at the wrong side of the street, they almost chrashed. The prince managed to turn right at the last minute but couldn't avoid chrasing into a tree. The car was busted beyond repair and the policemen arrested them, a bit taken aback by the fact that neither of them had even a skratch on them.

- Just please don't resist! – Goku pleaded looking at Vegeta, when the policeman handcuffed him.

- Why the hell aren't we just breaking out? – Vegeta asked, once they were in the holding cell.

- Because our wifes would kill us and I'm not joking.

- Then how do you plan to get out from here Mr Genius?

- Mr Satan! – Goku cried out and he asked for his phone call.

They put some pressure on the guy and he came running and payed the fee so the saiyans were free.

- If you ever tell it to anybody, I will come and kill you! – Vegeta threatened him, once he dropped them off at the school.

- I won't! I already forgotten all about it – Mr Satan stottered.

He was very much afraid of Vegeta and he believed every word what he said. Thanks to him Vegeta and Goku managed to get to the school in time. Later they replaced the car with an exact same model and they were sure that nobody ever discover what happened. On the next day Vegeta decided to get a driving license.

As Goku recalled that crazy day he had to laugh. When Vegeta asked what's so funny and he explained and Vegeta smiled a bit as well:

- I never assumed that it will be so complicated to get this freaking license.

- At least you didn't almost kill your instructor, like me.

As Vegeta thought back on that day, he remebered that it was on the next day he decided to get the driving license.

- What? – he asked once he shared this with Bulma.

- I'm just... I wasn't expecting it.

- If that stupid Kakarott has one, then I should have one as well. It cannot be so hard!

When they arrived at the hipermarket SonGoku tore the shopping list into two so they could finish it more quickly. None of them had any idea how could somebody enjoy shopping. When they had to go shopping on rare occassions they hated it, it was similar to torture. The only thought what gave them hope was the food, which Atin will cook soon. While the two saiyan went shopping, Trunks suddenly asked Gohan:

- How did you manage to introduce Videl to your family?

- I certanly wasn't planning to do so, it just happened – Gohan explained. – My father wasn't there so it was just my mother and brother who met her first. Goten wasn't so bad at least considering. He couldn't keep his powers hidden but at least he was more or less like a normal kid. My mother on the other hand... I'm not sure that I was more afraid of that meeting or the meeting with my father. Mother is human, but... well, you know her. Anyhow Videl just decided to stop by as I wasn't going to school. So she just met my mother and they immediately begin to fight. I haven't really had time to panic. Strangely once my mother knew that Videl was rich she become much nicer to her. You know how she is. At least after that it was ok. Meeting my father wasn't again my choise. They had to meet as well since we all participated in the tournament. When we fought Buu she was hanging out with my mother and the rest of our friends and after we won, she already knew most of the things so there was not much to explain.

- How did she take it?

- Good I guess, but she hasn't had much time to think about it, the facts just kept hitting her during the fight against Buu. I guess I was lucky in that aspect.

Just then Vegeta and Goku arrived and soon after Atin came by as promised. Trunks played with the idea to ask the others to behave normally, but he knew too well, that it would be a waste of time. Their families just weren't ordinary at all. Not even the human members. He introduced them to each other:

- This is Atin. Atin, this is my father Vegeta, you know Goten, this is Goten's brother Gohan and their father Goku.

- It's so good that you can cook! – SonGoku smiled at her.

- Let's not keep her here, I'm starving – called Goten so Atin followed Trunks to the kitchen.

He wasn't so familiar with the items stored here but he tried his best to find the equipments. While the other saiyans waited for the food, they decided to play a cardgame again.

- Kakarott you cheated! – shouted Vegeta.

- No I didn't! You just cannot bear the thought that I won again – Goku answered.

- What again?! You only won 358 times while I won 361 times.

- Wow, are you really counting it?

- Of course I'm.

While they shouted, they both stood up and faced each other. Suddenly something broke and Gotan cried:

- Just take it outside! If you blow up the house my mother and Bulma will kill you.

- Is it normal? – Atin asked looking at Trunks who silently prayed that his father would stop yelling.

- Pretty much. Whenever we play with cards my father and Goku always fight. Sometimes literarly.

- Why are they hanging out together when it sounds like they cannot stand each other.

- It's not true. They are actually friends, at least since a while now.

When the food was ready the saiyans stormed to the dinning room and they begin to eat or rather to gobble. Even Trunks failed to eat like a normal human as he was way too hungry.

- That's delicious! – Goten said with his mouth full of food.

- Thank you! – Atin managed to say while she couldn't belive her eyes.

- Trunks, you should really keep your girlfriend – Goku smiled, then grabbed an another plate and continued to eat.

- She is not my girlfriend! – Trunks objected and while he blushed he had a hard time swallowing his food and he almost choked.

Goten couldn't resist and he was laughing on his best friend who shoot him a murderous glance. After they finished there was an argument about whashing the dishes. Atin wanted to offer her help, but she couldn't as the four saiyan (Trunks was too ashamed even to say something) were shouting so much. At the end they came to the conclusion that Goten and Gohan should have this task as Vegeta and Goku handled the shopping.

- Ok Kakarott, let's train. Now that I have some energy!

- Sure, it's exactly what I wanted to say!

- Can I watch them? – asked Atin when the two saiyans left.

- I don't think it's a good idea. They are training in a gravitation and most probably set it so that it has a much higher gravity then what we have on earth.

- Wow, is such a machine even possible?

- My mother invented it.

- Oh yes, I forgot that your family owns the Capsule Corporation. Although I never knew that your mother was among the scientists.

- She is, although recently it's more about paperwork then working in the lab.

Atin admitted that she was excited to see the house where Trunks lived. The company was famous and everybody knew that he was the one who will inherit it all. But as his family was mainly just friends with the Z fighters, no normal human have actually been in this house.

- It's not such a big deal – Trunks said once he showed around Atin.

- It's huge. Didn't you ever got lost when you were young?

- It's not that huge – he smiled – but it was cool to play here hide-and-seek or tag with Goten.

Atin promised to come over again the day after tomorrow and make some food again. And so the problem around the cooking was solved at least for a short while.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for the reviews! The funny thing is, that even I have no idea what will come next :D I have some general ideas, but that's all, I just let the characters play it out._**

SonGoku and Vegeta managed to work for 5 days without any incidents. Then, on their 6th day it happened. They were helping an elderly couple to move in, but the woman was always changing her mind about the places of the cabinets and she had a really hard time deciding where her wardrobe should go. The saiyans were just putting it down, when the woman said for the 5th time:

- I don't like it there. Put it back next to the brown cabinet.

- I will blow her up with the whole house – Vegeta whispered.

- Relax! This si the last house and we are finished for today.

- We could have finished an hour ago!

- Hm, it's still not good – stated the woman.

- You stupid old hag – the prince shouted causing the woman to jump. – It will stay there, everything will stay where it is and if you don't like it, then screw you!

With that said Vegeta left the house. SonGoku lingered there for a monet, but then decided to follow him. When their boss heard about the incident he had a hard time deciding what to do. With his newest employees he finished every work more quickly, but he couldn't afford the customers to complain. At the end he decided to keep them at least until somebody complained again.

- Just bear it for an another week! – SonGoku asked the prince, when they left the boss' office.

- Retarded humans... – Vegeta murmured.

That evening they eat all the leftovers of Atin's food and morning they were already about to starve. As it was Sunday everybody had a day off from work, so they mainly trained in the gravitation room. By lunch they all came to the kitchen and tried to find something ro eat, but the onyl leftover was a small bowl of salad, which Goku found. Or let's say he grabbed first. As they were looking into the fringe together with Vegeta, they saw it around the same time.

- That's mine! – Vegeta shouted but Goku begin to run.

- Catch me if you can! – he shouted.

- Kakarott, I will kill you! – the prince shouted back and he run after him.

Vegeta caught Goku in the garden and he begin to strange him. Trunks grabbed his father and tried to save Goku, but just as Goku was free he realised that the salad was on the ground, spilled so he attacked Vegeta. So Goten had to grab his father pulling him back.

- Let me go! – both saiyans shouted while their sons tried to hold them.

- Am I interrupting? – asked Gohan and when all of them looked at him, they realised Atin was there as well. – Since nobody anwered the door I let her in.

- What are you doing? – asked Atin taken aback.

- We were just trying to prohibit that our fathers kill each other – Goten began to explain, while everybody let go of the other (Trunks was holding Vegeta, Vegeta was holding Goku's throat, while Goku was holding Vegeta's and Goten was holding back Goku).

Trunks was blushing but he had no idea why Atin was looking at them like she is seeing a ghost. Then he realised that all of them turned into super saiyans. He had no idea when as he wasn't even aware of it. All of them changed back, then Vegeta left, throwing a killing look at Goku who shooted out his tongue as a response.

- Let's get back inside – Trunks offered and Atin followed him.

- How can be that you were all blond? – she asked, while she prepared the food.

- It's sort of a long story.

- What's the short version? – she smiled.

Trunks's mind was raising but he couldn't come up with anything apart from the truth so he decided to explain everything. Or at least the basic story, that Vegeta and Goku are from an another planet, belonging to the saiyan race.

- So your father is an alien and you are what? Half alien? Or is your mother from an another planet as well?

- Only my father. My mother is human, just like in Goten's case.

- That's crazy. Why cannot you just say the truth? – Atin asked angrily and she was just about to leave, when Trunks grabbed her:

- I'm not lying! I could have come up with a better story then this, what doesn't sound so crazy.

Atin had no idea what to think. She definitely saw something strange, but to believe that there were aliens... Trunks just then noticed that he was still holding her arm so he let it go like it burned him or something.

- Show it again – Atin asked.

- What? Now? – Trunks couldn't belive his eyes but as he felt that Atin might leave otherwise, he turned into a super saiyan again.

- Unbelivable – she said and he touched Trunk's blond hair, as if making sure that it's real. – This Ki is... I never felt something like this. And it's still not your full strength, is it?

- No, not really.

- I'm not entirely sure that I belive you but this strenght is indeed inhuman.

Trunks turned back and Atin continued the cooking. They spoke about normal things and she never mentioned the topic again, until dinner was over.

- Can I watch you training? – she asked suddenly turning to Goten and Trunks.

- I'm not so sure it's a god idea – Trunks protested but somehow only a few minutes later he was fighting with Goten in the gravitation room.

- You are still too slow – Goku laughed, when Goten pralled off the wall.

- It's obvious that my son is stronger – Vegeta smirked then they joined the sparring session.

This time Goten and Goku fought against Trunks and Vegeta so the powers were balanced. Two hours later Atin was entirely convinced that Trunks told her the truth. Strangely enough she was still not scared off for which all the saiyans were thankfull as she cooked them 2 more times before Bulma, Chichi and Videl got home. The women were pleasently suprised seeing that the house was still in one piece and even the furnishing seemed to be ok.

- Have you had a good time? – Bulma asked smiling.

- It wasn't so bad – Goku smiled back.

After this SonGoku and his family moved back to home, where Chichi enyojed her renovated house. However strangely enough SonGoku and Vegeta decided to train with each other from time to time as they both benefited from it.

- Strange – stated one day SonGoku when he was in Capsule Corporation, sitting in the living room.

- Do you felt it as well? – Vegeta asked raising an eyebrown.

- It seems like a saiyan presence. It's not that strong, but...

- Let's go check it out!

So the two saiyans left the house and flow to north. Once they were near, both of them landed, just to see a fighter running towards them. There was no mistake, he was a saiyan. He was wearing similar clothes then Freeza's troops and he had a tail, wearing it around his hips. His hair was short and black and he had a red scouter.

- Vegeta? – the man asked and then he bowed.

Vegeta and Goku exchanged a suprised look, but then the prince realised that the man seemed familiar. Then he recognised Baru, who was his father's right hand back then. Strangely enough Baru looked almost the same as in the past.

- Baru – Vegeta called.

- So you remember me! – he smiled.

- Yeah, but you are dead. You died when the planet was destroyed by Freeza.

- Indeed. But Frost decided to use the dragon balls and revived us.

- Frost? – Goku asked.

- I belive he was Freeza's brother – Vegeta explained.

- Wow, how big is his family?! And... Hey! You said he used the dragon balls! I'm quite sure that nobody used the ones on Earth.

- It was the ones on Namek – Baru explained.

- Goku, I just checked – a voice sounded suddenly.

- Kaito! – Goku cried. – What exactly happened?

- I'm not quite sure myself – Kaito said. – Somebody gathered the dragon balls on Namek and wished for the saiyans to be revived. I checked the lifesigns of the Namekians and it seems only a few died during the incident.

- Frost was so quick, that nobody really knew what happened – Baru added.

- But why would anybody want to revive the saiyans? – Vegeta asked.

- Frost is planning to take over the universe and he figured the saiyans are the best fighter race. So he thought to make some use from us. And that's why I need you! We have the same situation when Freeza arrived.

- How did you know where to find me? – the prince asked.

- Radditz and Mappa told us that this was the last planet which you tried to invade. I'm a bit confused as it seems it's still inhabited by the original species but it's not important right now.

- This guy; Frost. How strong is he? – Goku asked.

- You must be Kakarott – Baru said, the first time looking at Goku. – Radditz told us that you killed him with a Namekian. How come you are still alive? Nappa said Vegeta came here to kill you. Do you two decided to join forces and are you invading other planets together?

- It's a long story – Vegeta interrupted, before Goku could say anything. – Why do you think that I that we can help?

- Actually your father and the others agreed that it wouldn't make much difference whether you come or not, but I remember that you were unexpectedly strong even as a child and I figured you had to get stronger in all those years. So I took the chance, even though Frost is much stronger then Freeza was. Actually, I heard that it was defeated by you – Baru said looking at Goku with some doubt.

- He defeated Freeza – Vegeta interrupted – but it was my son who killed him.

- You have a son? But how? I mean as far as I know you were the only 2 survivors.

- We both have human wifes – SonGoku explained.

- What?!

- You know it seems that the human-saiyan combination is really good. Both of our sons turned into a super saiyan at a very young age.

- You mean the legendary super saiyan?

- It's not such a big deal – Vegeta sighed.

- Now I'm sure you can kill Frost. You have to come back with me; both of you!

So Goku and Vegeta prepared to visit their home planet. Bulma made some checks on one of their spaceships and they loaded it with supplies.

- You guys should come too – Goku said to Trunks and Goten. – It might be a good opportunity to train.

- I'm sure we don't need them to defeat Frost – Vegeta smirked – but you are right they should come before they get to used to the long piece.

- You never know when some crazy fellow will attach the Earth again – Goten smiled. – We know!

- I hope you will be all right! – Bulma sighed the night before the saiyans were travelling.

- Why wouldn't I be? There wasn't a single fight which we lost.

- I know – Bulma sighed.

She was standing at the balcony, watching the sky, not even turning to face her husband. Vegeta stepped to her and grabbed her hand. While they were standing in the dark holding hands Vegeta felt that Bulma is struggling with something. Sometimes he was shocked to realise how much he knew her, He already accepted the fact that she knows him as it was prooven over the years but the orince somehow assumed he wasn't ever trying to get to know her. Also it still suprising him how he felt when she was angry, sad or stressed. He couldn't always tell it but there were occasions when he just knew only looking at her. It still wasn't easy for him to show his feelings but he felt becoming it easier year-by-year.

- What is it? – Vegeta asked, stepping in from of Bulma and forcing her to look into his eyes.

Bulma was happy that the saiyan felt her stress/sadness, but she wasn't sure what to say. After a long silence she blurted out:

- Will you... come back?

- Why wouldn't I? – Vegeta asked bewildered.

- It's just, now that your folk is back... – Bulma began, but couldn't finish it because Vegeta hugged her, while kissing her on the lips:

- Vegeta might be my home planet, where I was born but this is my home now, regardless how many times I tried to deny it in the past! Nothing will change that.

- Be carefull and take care of Trunks as well! – Bulma smiled, then kissed him passionately.

The next day Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten left along with Baku. It took only a day until they arrived at the planet.


	6. Chapter 6

_**It was hard to write this part but I enjoyed it nevertheless!**_

_**Also I have a confession to make; my native language is not English and this is the first time that I write a story in English. I'm trying my best.**_

_**Please review!**_

- What I still don't get is; how can you just hide your strength? – asked Baku.

Yesturday when he checked their strenght with his scouter he though that it was broken, as it only showed a low value. As he raised the question Vegeta brushed him off only saying that they can control their Ki's.

- It's quite easy. I can teach it to you after the fight – Goku offered.

- I assumed Frost will know straight away that I bought you all back with me, but now he will think I just came home with some low level prisoners or so. That's good.

When they landed behind the castle and stepped out from the spaceship everybody had their own thoughts. There was nothing much there, just a big space where the spaceships could land and a big open space which was surrounded by a grandstand. It was the place where the saiyans fought on the King's birthday or when they challenged each other to a duel. Vegeta couldn't belive that he was once again here and as he looked around he saw that nothing changed. It was just like if he had left only for a couple of days. SonGoku, Trunks and Goten were excited that they can see their planet of origin. Although Goku was here once, but just shortly after his births he was sent to Earth so he didn't remember anything. Trunks and Goten were eager to see how the other saiyans were. Their fathers were very different and very similar at the same time.

- What the hell? – asked somebody behind them which caused them to turn around.

They were facing an exact copy of SonGoku, with the slight difference that this fighter had a scar on his face.

- Bardock... – Baku said, but the saiyan wasn't paying any attention to him, he was looking at Goku.

Goku knew that it was his father, even without hearing his name. He felt strange seeing him at the first time in his life. Although Bardock has only seen him once after he was born, his visions were still vivid and he felt like he knows him somewhat.

- Kakarott – Bardock called, then he looked at the others and when he saw Vegeta he bowed.

As they entered the castle and went to the throne room, every saiyan had the same reaction; they all bowed and greeted their prince so. Nobody payed much attention to the others. Just before they entered the room, an another saiyan appeared and just like the others he was shocked to see Vegeta.

- Prince Vegeta! – he called and as he bowed Goku couldn't keep it together any longer he begin to laugh.

It seemed so impossible seeing that everybody treated Vegeta as a prince. He said it so many times that he was the prince of all saiyans but it had so little meaning (if any) that it was like some commedy. Baku and Bardock looked at Goku like he was mad, while Vegeta couldn't repress a smirk. He had a good idea what was the laughing matter for Goku.

- Sorry, I think I'm ok now – Goku smiled and gathered himself a bit.

The castle was huge and it felt like being in a labyrinth. The throne room was at the far end in a tower at the morth side. As a final step they needed to climb some steps as well. Although the walls and floors were rustic, it had some elegance as well. There were weapons on the wall and some strange animal fours as well. There were scupltures as well, made from a hard white material similar to marble but it was grey instead of white. The scupltures were different some seemed like giant apes, some looked like saiyans. The throne room wasn't extravagant either, it was a huge room though. There were pillars holding the ceiling and from the door until the throne a red carpet covered the way. It was simple but exactly this simplicity implied strength. It was raised slightly higher as the ground and 6-7 carpeted stair risers leaded to it. The carpet had one golden streak on each side along the way. The throne was mainly red and not over designed. Here on the wall there were some pictures from the members of the royal family. As they entered the room they saw King Vegeta talking with somebody. When he spotted his son he frooze for a moment then asked them to come nearer.

- Wow, he looks like your father – Goten whispered to Trunks.

- Yes. I hope he doesn't have the same personality though – Trunks answered and they both had to smile for a secound.

- I thoguh you will come back sooner – King Vegeta called, looking at his son.

- I had no idea that the planet was resurrected – Vegeta explained.

- Where did you find him? – King Vegeta asked from Baku.

- On Earth.

- What the heck were you doing there? And... – King Vegeta looked at the others for the first time and as he recognised SonGoku he added – And why the hell is Bardock's son here as well? Didn't you kill him?

- It's a long story – Vegeta tried to avoid the question.

- And who are you? – King Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks and Goten.

- I'm Goten, Goku's son.

- I'm Trunks and well... nice to see you grandpa.

- Grandpa? But how can you be Vegeta's son?! You don't even look like a saiyan.

- They are both half saiyans – Goku explained. – You know we live on the Earth now.

- What... – begin King Vegeta, but he stopped as Bardock kicked Goku in this leg and said:

- Don't be so informal with your king! You need to call him King Vegeta or at least add „My lord" to the end.

- Oh yes? Then I guess I should call Vegeta „Prince Vegeta" as well – Goku smiled and then he, Trunks and Goten begin to laught at the same time.

All the other saiyans were looking strangely at them, some off them even stepped back a bit.

- Let's skip this topic – began Vegeta – and tell us where Frost is, so we can kick his ass.

- I already told Baku, that I don't think even you have a change to defeat him – sighed King Vegeta, then as he turned on his scouter he was shocked to see how weak they were.

- You shouldn't trust that damn thing – Vegeta said. – As I already explained it to Baku, we can repress our Kis, so it doesn't get picked up by those schooters. Also we all are super saiyans so it shouldn't cause any problem to kill Frost.

- But, only one super saiyan is born in every thousand year, it's impossible that you all are...

- We could show you but then Frost will realize that we are here – spoke Trunks.

- Anyhow where is he? – Goten asked.

Before any of the saiyans could answer, Goku said:

- I think I located him. How about we teleport there?

The others agreed and before King Vegeta could say anything, they left and the next moment they were at the moon next to the planet. It was just the ideal place to fight as it wasn't inhabited and all they could see were rocks, apart from a smaller spaceship.

- Who are you? – asked Frost as the saiyans appeared in front of him.

- So you are Frost – smirked Vegeta. – You are not that impressive. Stronger then Freeza, I give you that, but not all that strong.

- What?!

Frost was similar to Freeza and he was in his 4th form. His face was a bit longer and he had spikes on his tail but there was no mistake.

- I think you two should be able to defeat him, even without using the fusion technique – SonGoku looked at the two young half-saiyans.

- Yeah, he is not worth my time to kill – implied Vegeta.

So Goten and Trunks looked at each other, then stepped forwards.

- I don't know who you are or what do you think who I'm... – began Frost, but he couldn't finish it, as Trunks kicked him in his face and he flow away, chrashing into a rock.

While Goku and Vegeta leaned back and observed the fight, Trunks and Goten felt the excitement. It was ages ago that they fought together and they were only kids then. As they trained together, their attacks were in sync and Frost had a hard time keeping up with them. They needed to turn into super saiyans, but so far it seemed Goku was right and they could defeat him.

- What the hell... – stuttered King Vegeta, as they arrived with Bardock, Baku and some other saiyans.

They looked at the fight and couldn't belive their eyes. Not just because the boys were super saiyans, but they seemed so much stronger then Frost.

- How old are they? – asked Bardock as they walked to the fathers.

- 17 and 18 – Goku answered.

- How can they already be so strong? – King Vegeta was amazed.

- They actually managed to change about 10 years ago. We were perplexed as well, as it took us way longer to become super saiyan. Even my first born son was almost twice their age when he changed.

- I still don't get it – King Vegeta interrupted – how can you all change and take this form? The legend...

- The legend is wrong – Vegeta stated.

- How come you are not fighting? – Bardok asked.

- Let them have some fun – Goku smiled.

- Did you... Have you really killed Freeza? – Bardok enquired. – I have seen many things from your life and I saw you facing Freeza.

- I defeated him, but it was Trunks who killed him.

- How come? If he is 18, he couldn't even be born then.

- This retarded clown defeated Freeza and decided to let him live – Vegeta responded. – So he come after him a couple of months after the battle with King Cold to take revenge. By that time come back Trunks from the future to warn us about the cyborgs and although Kakarott was on his way back, Trunks assumed he won't make it in time so he killed them both.

- You mean you can time-travel?

- My wife built a time mashine in the future for Trunks to come back, but it was never built here.

Bardock, King Vegeta and Baku looked confused so Goku offered:

- When this fight is over we will explain everything.

Trunks and Goten were slowly winning and Frost was furious.

- I never imagined I need to took my final form – he shouted, causing everybody to look at him.

- It's impossible. Frezza had only 4 forms – Goten called.

- Well, I'm not my brother or my father for that matter. I'm stronger and I managed to reach our kind's final form.

- We shouldn't let him change – said Goku.

- Why not? He was such a dissapointment up until now – Vegeta smirked.

- We always make the same mistakes. You let Cell absorb C18, I haven't defeated Majin Buu when I had the chance just to let the boys have their shot, etc.

- It's what makes us saiyan. Tell me that you don't want to see him change and then I will attack him with you right now.

- Regardless how much I want to tell you that, I cannot.

- Good. So let him change.

- I'm not sure it's the best idea – sighed Trunks, while they regrouped.

Frost seeing that nobody will try to attack him, used the chance and took his 5th form. His body stretched, his muscles become bigger and spikes appeared on his arms. Bardock tried to measure his strenghts but the scouter exploded.

- Can we continue the fight? – asked Goten.

- I think you are no match for him now – Vegeta stated.

- Maybe, but it's time that we introduce him Gotenks – Trunks smiled and to the onlookers astonishment they fused.

- What was that? – asked Bardock.

- It's a technique I learned on an another planet; fusion – began Goku and summarised it for them.

Once again all of them werre amazed as they looked at the battle. However both Goku and Vegeta concluded that Gotenks is slowly loosing.

- You have no chanche against him alone and neither do I – Goku stated looking at the prince. – Gotenks is stronger then you or me but our power levels aren't that different.

- I know... – Vegeta responded.

- Why is his hair longer now? – interrupted then King Vegeta.

- Because he is SSJ3. That's a 3rd level super saiyan – his son told him.

- Crap, I cannot beat him – Gotenks cried as he got up after a punch.

Just when Frost was about to land an another punch the fusion ended and as the two saiyans separated he missed them.

- That's why I always tell you that you shouldn't slack off and train more – Vegeta called looking at Trunks.

- The same goes for you – Goku smiled at Goten.

- So now you two decided to fight? – laughed Frost, looking at them.

- We don't want to miss the fun – Goku grinned and the next moment they already attacked him.

They both took the SSJ3 form straight away, not wanting to drag on the fight longer then neccessary. Vegeta managed to reach this level 1 year after Buu was defeated and he hoped that this is the last possible level as he didn't want to bear seeing Goku reaching a new level again, before him. Bardack, King Vegeta and Baku couldn't belive their eyes as they looked at the fight. Even Trunks and Goten was astonished by the performance. They have never seen them actually fighting together. Of course they watched then during trainings, but that was nothing compared to a real fight. Frost felt their strength as well and just when he suspected he might actually loose, he felt tow big energy flow rushing towards him, one was Goku's Kamehameha and the other was Vegeta's Final Flash.

- It wasn't so bad – Goku smiled, landing on the ground.

- At least we didn't have to fuse – Vegeta agreed.

They were covered with injuries and all of them felt extremely exhausted but they won. After the fight they all went to the medical facilities, where the saiyans had their healing machine which was implemented by the time Freeza was occupying the planet. Vegeta felt sort of nostalgic as he used those machines quite a few times here and on Freeza's ships as well. Goku only used it once, on Namek before he fought Freeza but he found it quie effective. For Trunks and Goten is was the first time that they even saw something like this but both agreed that it's cool once they were healed. When Vegeta was healed and put back on his clothes his father came to him:

- I never imagined that you will be so strong. And my grandson is extremely talented as well, specially for his age. I guess a lot happened while we were dead.

- You can say so – Vegeta nodded.

- How come that Bardock's son is so strong? He must have been an avarage warrior class if he was sent to Earth. As for Bardack he improved a lot but he is not an elit warrior either.

The prince was expecting this question all along but still when he heard it he had to laugh:

- It took me years to figure it out and even if I would explain it to you, you still wouldn't get it. You have to know him, see him fight.

- I don't get it. He looks almost as strong as you.

- Actually he might be still stronger. He defeated me when I got to Earth, reached the super saiyan level sooner; in short he is a better fighter then me. I'm not intending to leave it like that, however I had no real chance overcoming him until I couldn't confess this to myself.

At the same time Bardock visited Goku.

- I have seen in my vision that you haven't destroyed the Earth, but I couldn't figure out why until Raditz told me about your accident – Bardock explained. – I assume it turned out for the better as on that planet there are many good fighters.

- How do you know that?

- On my last mission I killed a guy who cursed me and gave me the ability to see the future. I have seen Freeza blowing up the planet but nobody believed me so I couldn't so anything against him. I have also seen your future, at least parts of it. I knew that you will become a great fighter and I have seen you facing Freeza. But those were just moments so it was hard to interpret.

- I'm gratefull that I was sent to Earth – smiled Goku.

- Are you like protecting it?

- You can say so, although many of the enemies come there to kill me.

While their fathers talked with their fathers, Trunks and Goten decided to look around. It seemed that by that time all of the saiyans knew that they defeated Frost. Everybody was looking at them with an awe so they tried to ignore it.

- If that's not my nephew – stepped to them Raditz and then he introduced himself.

- Do you want to kidnap me as well? – grinned Goten.

- Oh so Kakarott told you about me.

- A bit.

- Is he indeed a super saiyan?

- We all are.

- What about Gohan, your brother? Did he turned out to be a great warrior? I recall he was unexpectedly strong, at least for a short moment.

- Sort of, although he is not training as much recently since he married and has to work. By now I'm stronger then him.

- And you are Prince Vegeta's son – Raditz turned to Goten, observing him. – I can see the re semblance even though your hair is different.

Later King Vegeta invited them into the royal dinning room to have dinner. Normally he wouldn't let Bradock and Raditz eat there, but since Goku had a huge role in defeating Frost, he decided to make an exception. It was a huge room, almost as big as the other dinning rooms, used by the normal and low level fighters. In the normal dinning rooms big round tables were scattered around, but in the royal chamber there was only one table in a rectangular shape which was long enough for 50 people to eat around it.

- How long will you stay? – asked Bradock, while they were eating.

It was quite a sight seeing so many saiyans eat as each had a similar appetite as Goku and Vegeta. The servants had a hard time bringing out the food so quickly, even though there was penty from them.

- What do you mean? – looked King Vegeta at Bardock. – They will naturally stay here.

- No. We are going back to Earth – Vegeta stated.

- How come?

- I lived there longer then here and strange as it may sound I like living there.

- However we will come and visit you and you can come to see us as well – offered Goku.

They agreed to stay for an another week, which mainly involved them teaching some of their techniques to a selected group of saiyans. All of them cought on pretty quicky how to feel somebody's Ki and how to hide their own. Goten seemed to be popular among the saiyan girls as well, just like Trunks. The girl mainly liked him for his hair as it was „exotic". On the other hand Trunks managed to keep them away thanks to the fact that he was the king's grandson. He just had to look at them similarly as Vegeta looked at some humans on Earth (he wouldn't be suprised to hear that some even pissed themselves) and all of his girl problems were solved.

- Wow, you are scary – laughed Goten. – You are more like Vegeta then one would assume at the first sight.

- I just whish I could do the same on Earth.

- Or you could find a girlfriend! You wouldn't attract so much attention then. Why are you not asking Atin to go out with you? With her as your girlfriend nobody would dare to even look at you.

- I already told you, that she is not my girlfriend.

- I know, that was mypoint, that she should be! Really, what's your problem with her? She never tried to seduce you, she is beautiful, she is a fighter so you have some common topics already and she can cook! As a bonus she already knows some about your crazy familiy and friends and still hasn't run away. Also, I'm quite sure she likes you. I never hang out with a girls just to hang out. I always have my reasons and girls are the same. Maybe she just didn't make a move yet because she is afraid you will get a heart attack or something!

Trunks got away to answer this question as the saiyans arrived who they were supposed to train. However he couldn't get rid of the thoughts caused by Goten's words. He never even played with the idea to go out with Atin, while he know that he was always happy to see her and spend time with her. He now even missed school a bit as that was mainly the place where they met. He raised the question to himself; was he in love with her? Yet, he wasn't ready to attempt to answer it and he rather concentrated on the trainings.

Goku only had a chanche to talk with Raditz on the 3rd day, when they met at the ground.

- Looks like my little brother managed to overcome me – Raditz smiled.

- You know I wouldn't have killed you if there was any other way.

- Yeah I know. Nevertheless it wasn't even you who killed me but that Namekian. I still cannot belive you defeated Freeza. I always assumed it will be Vegeta if anybody, but regardless of being an average warrior you become the strongest of all.

It was rare that a saiyan was home and not on other planets so they didn't really had a home. There were some small houses scattered outside the palace but mainly just the mercanaries lived there. Since almost every saiyan was a fighter the „normal" people were coming from other races. Those were working on fields, manufacturing goods, working everyday jobs, basically the society. The scientiest were also part of another races. Some of their ancestors were bought here as slaves, some offered their knowledge or workpower for protection, since nobody ever dared to attach the home planet of the saiyans as they ruled the universe. The majority of the saiyans lived in the castle that's why it was so huge. It had shared sleeping chambers were they could sleep. Only the married couples got their own small quarters after the „wedding". There was not much difference between a role of a man and women as both were warriors. The wifes only left the battlefield when they were 7-8 month pregnant and got back almost straight after they gave birth. There was no need for them to take care of the child as most of them were shipped away to other planets. Only a small portion of them stayed on the planet, the so-called elite. Those children were trained by the senior saiyan master, who had a tremedeous experience thanks to all the years he or she spent with fighting and still was strong enough to wipe out any planet whatsoever.

- We cannot just leave them terrorizing other planets – Goku sighed.

- It's solved, you don't have to worry about that – Vegeta said. – I just come up with the perfect plan and my father already agreed to it. It seems that Frost didn't just resurrect the saiyans but some other warror race as well. I'm quite sure that now as they are free as well, the loosers want to conqure other planets so the saiyans can protect those weeklings for money or technology. That way they can maintain their lifestile and still get what they want.

- Wow, that's an awesome idea!

After the week passed, Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks said their goodbyes and promised to visit them again soon. As they arrived home everybody was excited to hear what happened so they waited for them in the Capsule Corporation.

- Goku! – cried Chichi, then rushed to his husband as soon as they left the spaceship and jumped into his arms. – I'm so glad that you are alive!

- I died too many times to die again – laughed Goku and he hugged Chichi.

- Goten, are you ok as well? – asked Chichi and although Goten tried, he couldn't avoid her mother's hug.

- Daddy! – called Bra and jumped on Vegeta who had no chance avoiding his daughter hanging from his neck in the next secound.

The 4 of them needed to go into details until everybody was satisfied with the story. It was as bit odd to go back to their everyday lifes, mainly for Goten and Trunks who had to go to school.

- Hey Trunks! – greeted Atin the saiyan when she saw him after classes.

- Have fun – smirked Goten and left before Atin got there, only saying a short hello to her on his way.

- Hi – Trunks replied and they walked out of the school together.

- Where were you? I haven't seen you and Goten around lately.

- You see – began the saiyan but Atin interrupted smiling:

- Don't give me the reply that it's a long story! Heck, I already know that you are an alien, so just shoot!

- Well... I told you that all the saiyans were killed by a tyrant called Freeza but we received the news that they were bought back to life with the dragon balls.

- Dragon balls? Don't tell me that it's not just some myth!

- It's a true story. That's how my mother met Goku ages ago; they were searching for them.

- Wow, you should write a book about your life. It's just unbeliverable.

- I couldn't sell it as a biograpy, but it might indeed make a best seller as a fantasy book – the saiyan said and they both had to laugh.

After that Trunks explained what occured on planet Vegeta and how he got to know his race.

- They sound strange – Atin grinned.

- No wonder. You have met my father and Goku so it's no suprise.

- Weren't you afraid to fight with Frost? I mean he sounds extremely powerfull.

- You see, it wasn't my first time that I had to fight for my life – Trunks began and he ended up telling the story of majin Buu as well.

- I always knew that it couldn't have been Mr Satan who defeated Buu! I bet it was your father and Goku who beated Cell as well.

- It was Gohan who killed him, but we all fought together against him.

- Surely not you? You couldn't be older then a baby by then.

- It's... this is indeed a long story, however it doesn't mean that I'm not willing to tell it. However how will I entertain you if I tell you all the good stories on one day? Anyhow, you haven't told me much about yourself yet. You should talk now!

- My life is pretty boring compared to yours. It's just a normal human life.

- A normal human cannot fly or doesn't know about the Ki.

- It might suprise you to know that there are some strong humans as well, shattered all over the world. I met Master Wukan four years ago and I learned all the basics about Ki from him. Just like the flying.

- I never heard of him.

- No, I don't think so. But you might have heard about Master Mutaito.

- Yes! He was Goku's first master's; Roshi's master.

- You know Master Roshi?

- Yes, he is an old friend of my mother.

- Crazy. Anyhow master Mutaito had more pupils then just Roshi and Shen, although they were the best. Master Wukan's father learned by Mutaito as well, until he died in a fight. So Master Wukan learned from his father, but the main reason why they are not known is, that they don't have a school. Master Wukan's only goal is to become stronger and perfect his techniques. It was a hard task to convince him to train me for a short time. At least I learned be basics about the Ki so I could develope from there.

- I see. Now it makes sense.

The next few days were crazy in the school. Everybody was preparing for the Christmas party and now even more girls were hanging on Trunks. Goten enjoyed the publicity and he still hasn't decided who to invite just to keep all the girls interested.

- You should most definitely pick one, so all the others would give up - Goten looked at Trunks, who was trying to go from one classroom to an another as quickly as possible at a human speed.

- For the hundredth time, no, I'm not interested – Atin said on an irritated voice which caused the two saiyans to stop and look at her direction.

- But you have to go with someone! – the guy pushed as they were standing in front of the lockers.

- Surely not with you – the girl sighed, then as she realised that his classmate is about to say something, she punched one of the lockers, causing a big dent on it's door.

- Hey jerks! If any of you is asking me to go to this Christmas party with him, the next time I won't be punching locker doors.

- What a temper – Goten smiled. – Trunks, you should definitely ask her out!

While all the other studens were temporary in shock and staring at Atin, Goten just smiled, even when the girl was looking at them. As Atin realised that Trunks was there and she still felt all eyes on her, she had the greatest idea ever.

- I'm going with him! – she declared and grabbed the totally shocked saiyan's arm and dragged him away.

Trunks felt like his face was on fire and his face become red instantly. Atin only stopped when they were on the roof, with nobody around.

- I'm sorry, I just thought it's the perfect solution for both of as – Atin explained, stepping a bit farther away so she could look at Trunks.

- No, I don't mind – he suttered. – I was just on the verge of calling sick tomorrow until the day of the party.

- Yes, I have seen you – laughed Atin.

- It's... well... can you... let go of my hand? –Trunks managed to ask.

- Oh, I have forgotten about it - Atin apologized but instead of letting go she wavered for a sec, then grabbed Trunks and kissed him.

When she let him go Trunks had no idea what to say or for that matter what to think. At all. He was just staring at the girl as if this was the first time he has ever seen her.

- Are you ok? – asked Atin to break the silence.

- I guess. It's just... I don't get it. Why did you do that?

- It's not so hard to figure out. Or maybe for you it is.

This time it was Atin who blushed a bit but she managed to say:

- I like you! I thought I was crazy when I realised it. It happened during the break when I met you at the library.

- Why didn't you tell me anything?

- I wanted to, it's just I had no idea how. I know how you hate when girls are pushing so I just waited for... maybe for the perfect moment? I know it doesn't exsist so I decided to take my chanches right now, right here.

- I had no idea – Trunks confessed and Atin had to laugh.

- I figured, although even Goten has seen through me. Hasn't he said anything?

- He tried...

- It went much better then I expected. Your face is red but you didn't run away or had a hear attack so far. It's good.

Now it was Trunks' turn to laugh as he recalled Goten saying almost the exact same thing. Atin wasn't expecting this yet she smiled.

- Since I managed to do it pretty well, let me ask you something! Do you want to go out with me?

- Shouldn't I be asking this?

- Well, you should but I gather you would never have the courage at least for years. So?

- Yes – Trunks asnwered and his face become even more red then before.

- So it's official now? – Goten asked later that day, when they went to the gravity room to train.

- Let me be, ok?! – Trunks shouted with a red face.

- Take it easy, I'm just happy for you and I'm not joking. I swear!

After they defeated Frost they took their training much more seriously then before. They were not so obsessed as their fathers but they had saiyan blood in their systems and wanted to become stronger. It was a long way to go. Even as Gotenks, they were barely able to defeat Goku or Vegeta.

- I was not so strong at your age which means that you have every chanche to overcome me – Goku explained when they had a break.

- Nonetheless I had a better attitude – Vegeta interrupted – and I was more determined to overcome my limits.

Be assured, we know that – Goku called and they laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

As Christmas was coming, Bulma decided to make a party. She has seen Goku and his family quite often, but it was ages ago that she has seen Krilin, Yamcha or the others. Everybody felt obligated to accept her invitation so she began to organise it. Trunks had already issues attending the school's Christmas party but he alredy learned a long time ago along with Vegeta, that once Bulma decided to make a party, it will happen at any cost.

- You can invite your girlfriends – Bulma said looking at Goten and Trunks when she shared her idea.

- I don't think it's such a good idea – Goten called. – I mean I'm not sure who will be my girlfriend by that time but I surely don't want to scare her away with my familiy and friends. Nobody can take i as good as Atin.

- Who is Atin – asked Bulma what caused Trunks to blush.

- Trunks' girlfriend – Goten smiled.

- You have a girlfriend and you don't even tell me? – asked Bulma.

- Goten, I will kill you! – Trunks snarled.

- Why? She already knows Vegeta and she is still going out with you – Goten grinned.

- What? How come Vegeta knows her? – Bulma couldn't belive her ears. – Seriously you introduce him, but not me?

- It's not like that! She wasn't my girlfriend yet, when father met her – Trunks was desperately trying to explain but Bulma wasn't listening any more, she just left.

The Christmas party in the school already began in the morning with some competition between the classes. It was mostly athletic with some interesting element. Like they had to run in custumes, like dressed as witches, Santas, heroes like Superman, etc. They had to play baskedball blindfolded which caused much amusement as the players chrashed into the wall or fall over the ball. Trunks and Goten decided to rather practice in the decorating competition so they don't have to pretend to be an average athlete. Every class got a wall to decorate from the gym, where the party will be held in the evening. 3-4 member were dedicated to do this from each class so apart from Goten and Trunks a girl called Serena joined the team. Serena was a good looking girl, with light blue eyes and long brown wavy hair. However she was always quiet and she dressed in jeans and T-shirt so nobody really looked at her twice. Although she was not Goten type at all as they decorated the wall, he noticed that Serena was quite cute.

- Hey, wanna go with me tonight to the party? – he asked her smiling.

- No, rahter not – she answered, not even glancing at Goten.

Trunks looked up a bit suprised and Goten was schocked.

- Why not? – he asked after a short silence.

- Because you are a jerk. Thank you, but I don't want to do anything with you.

- I have heard this after I broke up with a girl, but we haven't even dated yet!

- I sincerely don't know why anybody wants to go out with you. You are pathetic thinking that it's some kind of achievement to sleep with as many girls as possible. The hard part is not getting somebody, but keeping!

With that Serena left to put some decoration on the wall.

- She is right you know – Trunks smiled.

- Is she? Just wait and see until she will beg me to go out with her!

So Goten decided to make Serena fall in love with him, whatever it takes. He was more determinated once he saw the girl at the party. She was wearing a black dress which revealed that she has a great body, what was normally hidden under her everyday clothing. He tried to speak with her twice in the evening, but both times Serena just left him. Trunks and Atin had quite fun watching him become more and more desperate and confused. He had to „suspend" his plan after the party as school was due to the holidays.

- I have nothing to wear – Bulma paniced as she was trying to pick a dress a few hours before the guests arrived.

- Seriously? – asked Vegeta, looking at the huge pile of clothes on the bed what Bulma already pulled out from the wardrobe.

- I cannot wear those – Bulma explained slowly, like she was speaking with some retarded person. – I knew I had to go shopping but I just didn't have time!

Vegeta already knew that it will take at least an another hour until Bulma finds a „proper" dress so he sighed and sit down on the armchair. He was already dressed in his suit, which he hated. It was only 30 minutes ago that he and Bulma finished their 1 hour „conversation" about the clothing what he should wear.

- Why is dad always arguing with mom? – asked Bra from Trunks, when they heard the shouting.

They were decorating the garden, what was their assigned tasks my their mother. Bra enjoyed it but Trunks would have better things to do.

- I have no idea. We all know that he will end up wearing suits – Trunks answered and they both laughed.

- You are so impossible, I cannot even ask your advise – Bulma sighed, looking at Vegeta.

- You can – he looked at her trying to be serious.

She was only wearing her underwear and a black silk undershirt, which wasn't covering much.

- Ok, what do you think? Which one should I pick? – she asked, holding 4 clothes at the same time.

- I prefer when you don't wear anything – Vegeta smirked, then the next moment he was standing in front of Bulma kissing her.

- I cannot walk naked in front of the others – Bulma smiled, then she kissed Vegeta back and they ended up in the bed at the top of the clothes.

Just an hour later arrived Chichi with Goku and Goten, shortly followed by Gohand, Videl and Pan. As Goku and Vegeta looked at each other both wearing ties, they felt a common undertanding. Slowly everybody arrived and they began to mingle.

- Hey Marron, you look great – smiled Goten.

- Are you hitting on me? – she asked looking a bit amused.

- No, at least not yet. But we might see it in about 4-5 years when you are 18.

- Have you already forgotten Serena? – Trunks asked.

- No, but I will be done with her by then – he grinned.

- In that case you might even ask Bra out later – Atin smiled.

- Oh no! Never – Goten stated and he become very white. – Vegeta would kill me!

- He just might – Trunks agreed and they all laughed.

- What's so funny? – Bra asked, just arriving with Pan.

- We just wondered who will be so reckless to actually ask you out – Trunks winked, causing the others to laugh again, while Bra looked at them confused.

- Just wait a few years and you will get it – Goten explained.

Everybody had a great time and they were thankfull to Bulma for the invitations. Pan even managed to find an old photo album and looking at the pictures they just had to laugh.

- You look weak – Piccolo stepped to Gohan.

- I'm not, it's just I haven't got that many time to train recently. But I will try to shift my priorities.

- I bet now even Goten is stronger then you.

- Well, he is. Not to mention Trunks, who is more powerfull then my brother. I need to get myselft together because at this rate Pan will surpass me as well.

- Goku is training her, right?

- Yes. You know it just happened. Pan is so obsessed with his „grandpa" that she wanted to spend as much time with him as she can. So she ended up being a fighter.

- At least she can protect herself.

- Yeah, but who will protect the others from her? – Gohan smiled.

Bulma couldn't hep but to overhear the last sentence and she remembered on the first time when she left Trunks alone with Vegeta. Trunks was 4 years old and since he was already training with Vegeta, Bulma risked to leave them alone for 2 hours as she had to attend a business meeting. There shouldn't have been any issues as they were in the gravitation room, but it broke so they had to come out. When Bulma came home she saw that there was a big hole in the garden and two trees were on fire. Vegeta was just about to put out the flames and blasted away the tress with an energy beam. Trunks was standing next to him, his clothes black from the smut.

- Seriously? I cannot leave you two alone for 2 hours? – Bulma asked.

- I assumed I don't have to babysit him as he is strong enough to defend himself – Vegeta sighed.

- Vegeta! Babysitting is about making sure he doesn't do anything dangerous or something what he shouldn't.

- Yeah, I guess I sort of get the idea now.

Bulma had to smile remembering on this. They have come a long way since then, even she never imagined that Vegeta will be able to change so much, but the prince was full of suprises. She had the chanche to meet Atin as well and even though she had some doubts that anybody will be good enough for his son, Atin seemed to be ok and she already knew some things about the saiyans and she was still ok with it.

- I had a really good time – Atin smiled after the party was over.

- So you enjoy being around crazy people? – Trunks smiled back.

- You have incredible friends. I guess there is an another story behind as how you all know each other.

- Not just one.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please review it - I'm always happy to see new reviews. I'm writing it to have fun but it's a good feeling to know that some of you actually liked it as well. Still working on my spelling - but at least my English improved a lot since I'm writing this :)**_

Days passed again and everybody went back to their normal everyday life. However we all know that the „normal" part for the saiyans' life still seemed impossible and strange for any other human being. Vegeta and Goku trained as usual, sometimes together, sometimes alone or with their sons. In Goku's case he even trained with her granddaughter Pan, who was only 5 years old but determined to be as strong as her grandpa. Trunks devided his time between school, training, hanging around with Goten and Atin and his researches. He inherited Bulma's affection for inventing and fixing machines and although he wasn't tempted to be the head of Capsule Corp in the future, he liked the idea working there as a scientist. Goten had school and training as well, but it was the first time since a long while that he had no girlfriend as he was determined to get Serena. Although he didn't really make any progress. Serena was a quiet girl and it seemed like she was not interested in anything. She spent most of her time in the library and even if she was in the schoolyard she had a book with her.

- You should give up – Trunks smiled, looking at the suffering face of his friend, while they were in the buffet, on their launch break.

They were sitting together with Atin at a table. While Trunks and Atin were eating, Goten was leaning on the table looking at Serena, who was occupying a bench reading a book.

- I cannot do that! I just don't believe that she is not interested in me.

- I'm quite glad that she isn't – Atin smiled. – You are threating girls like some objects and you already dated half the school.

- Just he pretty ones – Goten sighed, then suddenly looked at Atin with hope.

- What? – she asked.

- I was just thinking that you could help me out here. You are a girl so you could be her friend and find out what she likes and stuff.

- Why would I do that?

- To help me of course. It's not like she has any friends whatsoever, at least she never speaks more then a few words with anybody.

- Since I'm sharing her opinion regarding you, I won't help.

- Trunks, do something! – Goten pleaded. – Make her help me!

- As if – he smiled and began to laugh with Atin.

So Goten was on his own to get Serena. It seemed hopeless but he was determined and he got lucky one day. He was forced to go to the library to complete his homework and without knowing he rescued Serena from a pile of books. She was trying to get a heavy encyclopedia from one of the top shelves but she couldn't hold her balance on the small ladder and fell down, causing a pile of books to fall with her. The books would have landed on her head but Goten saw it happening and rushed over, catching every single one.

- Are you ok? – he asked just then realizing he saved Serena.

- Wow, how did you do that? – she asked as she only saw a blure and then Goten was standing there with 8 books in his right hand.

- I have good reflexes.

- But you were standing at least 10 meters away from me just a secound ago.

- I'm also quick.

- Nobody is that quick!

- Some people who practice material arts are.

- You and material arts?!

- Why?

- You just don't seem the type and given your character you would brag about it to amaze girls.

- I don't like to reveal it, but I train since I was a small child. I have a great body, I can prove it – Goten offered and he was grabbing his shirt to take off.

Serena looked at him not sure what to think then she had to chuckle:

- You are funny!

- Hey this is a library not the buffet. You should keep it down! – the librarian scolded them.

- Sorry – they said at the same time, which caused them to smile.

- Anyhow just what are you doing here? – Serena asked.

- I think I'm lost – Goten answered. – I'm looking for a book from Shakespeare but I have no idea where to search for it.

- Why not try in the other room where you can see the sign „literature". Try by the letter S.

- That sounds like a plan.

- How did you manage to pass the exams if you don't even know that the library has 2 rooms, one is for literature and the other is for science books?

- Well, I mainly come with Trunks and he knows the way.

- Gosh – Serena said but she was rather amused.

Only as Goten left the library with the book he wanted did he realize that he managed to have a good conversation with Serena. Without intending to or planning it.

- Maybe that's the key – Atin said when Goten bragged later. – Just try to be yourself and don't focus on impressing her.

- How could I be myself? I'm a half saiyan and you know what it means.

- Yes. You are all cool and unbelivable people.

- That's good to hear – Trunks called – but I know what Goten means. Sometimes it's not easy to behave around normal people. Goku lived on Earth his whole life and now my father is here since more then 20 years but they just do not strike you as normal. We were among normal people since we were young but we are not humans and we never made any real friends in school.

- Yeah, we both have crazy families!

A few weeks later summer break started, the last high school summer break for the saiyans. Bulma and Chichi had a new suprize for them, one day they anounced to go to a vacation to the sea.

- So we need to work again? – SonGoku asked.

- No, this time we all go together – Chichi explained.

- As neither of us had a real family holiday ever, it's about time – Bulma continued.

- That's just great – Vegeta murmured.

- The best part is, that you all are only allowed to train 2 hours each day – Chichi stated and Bulma was nodding.

- What? – asked Goku and Vegeta together while Goten and Trunks didn't say anything but they seemed outraged as well.

- You heard us.

- Then what are we supposed to do the whole day? – Goku enquired.

- Rest, relax, have some fun. You can play volleyball or swim or anything whatever normal people do on holidays – Bulma answered.

- But we are no normal people! – Vegeta shouted.

Regardless how much the saiyans objected they couldn't change a thing.

- I just cannot believe it, 2 whole weeks without training! And... – Vegeta shouted the next day, as they all trained togehter.

- Actually I might have a solution – Trunks interrupted.

- What? – asked Vegeta and Goku at the same time.

- It's not fully tested but I developed the so-called gravitation belt. This only creates a gravitation field along your body so you are the only one exposed to it. Even if normal people stand next to you, it doesn't effect them.

- How is this exactly a solution? – Goten asked.

- You see mother and Chichi said we can do normal stuff, like human sports. We can still go climbing which requires strength and endurance from normal humans and if we set the gravity to a high level we will be just exhausted as them.

- Since when are you inventing such things? – Vegeta asked shocked.

- Since a while now, but this is my first real invention – Trunks smiled.

So Trunks made the neccessary preparations and everybody had his own gravity belt ready as they took off to have a holiday. The saiyans were confident that it will work and they can keep it a secret from the women. They took a plane so everybody had to gather up at the airport.

- Why can't we just travel with one of our private jets? – Trunks asked.

- Because I want a normal holiday – Bulma explained.

- I wonder if that's even possible – Chichi sighed, looking at Goku who was dragging along a lot of packages.

- Kakarott, did you pack your whole house, or what? – Vegeta smirked.

- Obviously it was Chichi who decided what we should take – Goku answered and as he was putting down the luggages he lost his balance and ended up sitting in the dustbin.

- It seems you found your rightfull place – the prince said and roared.

Goku got up and had a real trouble freeing his ass without breaking the bin but at the end he managed it. Gohan, Videl and Pan come along as well though Videl had more sense then Chichi as Gohan only needed to carry a realistic amount of packages.

- Knowing Bulma I sort of expected you to have at least so many luggage as me – Goku remarked looking at Vegeta.

- Well, you are right – Vegeta nodded, then puled out a small box from his pocked which revealed 6 capsules.

- It's not fair – Goku sighed.

After they got rid of the suitcases they had to go to the security checks, including the metal-detector gate.

- What the heck is that thing? – Vegeta asked.

- It's supposed to check whether you carry some dangerous stuff like knife or gun – Bulma explained.

- Why the heck would I carry a gun? I don't need a stupid piece of metal when I can kill anybody with my hands.

- Yes, sure. But would you keep it down a bit? They might think that you are crazy and we will never get on the plane.

- Say Vegeta – do you never watch movies? Even I know what this thing is – Goku called.

- Movies? Don't tell me that you see the logic behind that! Some weeklings are pretending to be other weekling or sometimes superheroes but even with those abilities I'm way stronger then them. For that matter I'm not even sure what the TV is good for. I mean the news just prove how retarded humans are, the series are about the same as movies...

- Can you imagine? – Trunks turned to Goten. – He never watched TV at all. Even when I though he was, it was just turned on but he was in his own world, thinking.

- What about sports? – Gohan asked out of couriosity.

- Don't make me laught, that's the worst. I guy is running 2000 m within 4 minutes and 45 secornd and they called that a work record! Seriously?!

- I don't know, I have seen some funny movies – Goku was thinking out aloud.

- Those were actually horror movies – Goten added.

- How come, that even if they are talking about normal topics like TV, they just don't make any sense? – Bulma looked at Chichi.

- With Vegeta and Goku I can understand it, but not even our sons are „normal".

They boarded the plane and after 2 hours they arrived at their destination. There Bulma activated a capsule containing a microbus and they all got inside. As Vegeta didn't trust Goku's driving skills and Goku wasn't so sure about Vegeta's, Bulma ended up driving. They rented rooms in a five star hotel as Bulma way paying for everything. The hotel had it's own pool and a huge garden. The sea was only 100 meter away, where the hotel guest had their own sunbeds and 4 volley ball courts. In the garden there were 2 tennis courts and 2 basketball courts as well. Inside the hotel the guest had their own bowling area and coktail bar. There was also a spa area with saunas and jakuzzis. The rooms were huge. All had a king size bed, a big bathtub, separate shower, a big balcony, etc. Pan and Bra managed to get a room which they shared. Videl and Bulma weren't entirely sure that it was a good idea to leave a 5 and a 10 years old girl alone for the night but as the girls were nagging them, they gave in. Trunks and Goten had their own separate rooms next to each other.

- At least the food is good – Vegeta stated because as soon as they arrived they had lunch.

- And it's an all-you-can-eat kind – Goku added, referring to the buffet lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

After they eat and packet out, the saiyans went to train, this time including Gohan and Pan as well. When the time limit passed, Chichi came to warn them. In order not to blow up the whole Bulma developed a portable gravitation room and they used that to train.

- Let's just pretend we are ok with it – Trunks said and they went back to the hotel and joined the others on the beach.

- It's not so bad – Goten smiled, when they arrived and he was watching the women in bikinis.

- You are just like Roshi – Goku remarked grinning.

- Daddy, let's build a sand castle! – Bra called, grabbing Vegeta's arm.

- No way!

- Please! You are always making it so pretty!

As Bra was looking at him with puppy eyes Vegeta felt like he had no choise and he gave in.

- I want to build one to! – Pan cried and Goku offered to help her like he was just waiting for this.

Both „teams" built a huge castle but while Pan's castle looked rather just a big pile of sand, Bra's castle was quite good with towers, moat and a bridge.

- How the heck are you doing it? – Goku asked, looking at Vegeta, who was the main „designer".

- Let me be, ok? – Vegeta snarled.

- Don't take it as an offense, I'm quite impressed! I built a tons of sand castles with Pan but it seems I just don't have the skills.

- It's logical that I'm good at anything!

They all looked bewildered at Vegeta while he bult the last tower. He worked like a sculptor. Bra already knew that his father was good at this, that's why she forced him in the first place. Vegeta remembered the first time he built such a thing. Bra was around 4 years old and he was forced to go shopping with Bulma. At that time Bra found it really boring as well so she began to cry and wanted to go to the playground. Vegeta was happy that he had an excuse to leave as he still found the playground more bearable then the plaza.

- Let's build a sand castle! – Bra called and she led Vegeta to the sand box.

- What is a sand castle? – he asked as he had no idea.

- It's like this – she explained, pulling out a storybook opening it on a page where a sandcastle was drawn.

Vegeta had no idea what was so good in that and he still had his doubt about the playgrounds in general. All he could see there were a bunch of really annoying and loud youngsters with their retarded mothers who talked about baby food and diapers. But he still hated shopping more so he sit down and they began to build the palace. He assumed that it must really look like as it was in the book so he tried to copy it and he even improved the layout a bit.

- Daddy, you are awsome! – Bra smiled happily.

Vegeta was just about to reply, when he saw that other people were watching him as well. They were also impressed and wanted to have a closer look.

- Piss off! – Vegeta shouted, causing many kids to cry.

A woman was about to scold him but as she spotted the prince killer's look she just grabbed her son and they left. When Bulma arrived, nobody was there apart from the two saiyans. She was shocked as she watched her husband building the castle.

- Why is everybody acting like they are crazy? I mean more crazy then normally – Vegeta asked, standing up.

- You built this? – Bulma asked.

- Yes, and so what? Bra told me that a sand castle looks like this – he explained, showing her the story book.

- It's true... but people normally don't have the skills to make it so realistic. It's rather like – Bulma was searching for the words to explain and then she discovered an another sandcastle, and pointed there – that one.

- But that's not a castle, it's a pile of sand!

It was natural to Vegeta that he built it and never though about it as something extraordinary. Now, again people were looking at them so he decided to leave.

- What is volleyball? - Goku asked as they later began their first training session with the gravitation belts.

To hide it they all put on singlets on their swimming shorts. Goten and Trunks had real trouble until Goku understood the rules. Vegeta wasn't easy either but he rather had problem with the fact that it was a stupid game. But as it was the only chanche to do some „training" he was forced to play along. Literarly. As they all set the gravity high they were as exhausted after an hour play as normal humans would have been. It was good to cool of in the sea and shorty after one of the best parts of the day came; dinner. Just as Goten was about to go up from the beach to get dressed, he head a familiar voice.

- Hey Goten!

- Serena? – he asked surprised.

- I will go ahead, as I'm starving – Trunks stated after he said hello to Serena and winked to Goten.

- Wow, you are really working out – Serena called, looking at his classmate who only wore his swimming shorts.

- I told you so – he smiled, then added. – You have a hell of a body. Why aren't you wearing normal clothes? Like the one at the christmas party.

- I like to wear casual stuff, that's all. So I don't break my ankle in heals of freeze to death in the winter in skirts.

- Do you know Atin?

- Trunks girlfriend, right?

- Yes. She isn't wearing anything like those either but she is still sexy.

- I know, she was really popular.

- What are you doing here?

- I'm working here, I took a summerjob as a lifeguard. I was in the swimming team and I want to be a doctor so I can not only rescue somebody but even bring back to life! And you? Are you hanging out with Trunks and hitting on girls.

- I whish!

- You live in this hotel? I guess I know why you are friend with Trunks now.

- Well, if you trying to imply that I'm his friend because he is rich, then you are wrong. My father and his mother are childhood friends so naturally we become friends as well. Actually we are here with our families. Gosh, you must really have a very low opinion from me.

- I'm sorry – Serena blushed. – I just...

- It just proves that you have to get to know me! Wanna come over a few ours later and play bowling? And just before you say no, Trunks will be there with Atin so it's not like a date.

Serena was determined to say no but she ended up coming as Goten was really good at persuading. She was a bit angry with herself but she ended up having a good time. Goten waited on her in the lobby and they went to the bowling area.

- Goten really managed to talk Serena into it? – Atin asked, while they waited.

- Seems so. But what are the odds that he mets her here?

- It must be destiny – Atin called and they both grinned.

- It's so cool that you can fly and come to visit – Trunks smiled.

- I still don't get why you came with plane.

- My mother is obsessed with the idea that we should act human. We could even teleport here.

- Really? You can teleport? You have to teach me how, unless it requires big power.

- No, not really. The folks who taught Goku this weren't strong at all. It's pretty simple once you know how to.

When Goten arrived with Serena they began bowling. Neither of the saiyans played it before but they knew the basics.

- Why are you concentrating so hard? – Serena grinned looking at Goten.

- I just don't want to break the court with the ball.

- He is joking, right? – Serena asked, looking at Atin.

- No, he is dead serious – Atin answered which confused the other girl.

They had a good time and as they were about to leave when their parents arrived.

- Maybe, they won't see us – Goten whispered to Trunks but just then Bulma called:

- Hey guys, come here!

- What if we pretend that we don't know them? – Goten asked.

- No change. Specially Chichi would go after you and dragg you there – Trunks answered to they walked to them.

- So you just have to make sure to tumble down as many skittles as you can – Chichi continued the explanation, looking at Goku and Vegeta.

- But not with an energy blast, Vegeta! – Bulma interrupted as the printe was stretching out his hand.

- Also, you cannot step on the court – Gohan explained as his father was just about too.

- I don't get it. If I cannot balst it away and cannot kick them, then how? – Goku asked.

- With this – Goten said and handed over a ball to him.

- That sounds fun – Pan called and she grabbed a ball.

- Shouldn't that be a bit heavy for her? – Serena asked leaning to Goten.

- You see, she is training as well.

- How old is she?

- 5.

- And she is already so strong?!

- It sort of runs in out blood.

- Pan, please make sure that you don't roll it too strong! – Videl called, but she was too late as Pan's ball chrashed into the wall, making a hole.

After a time the saiyans managed to find out how much power can they use and Goku and Vegeta become quite good in it. Then Goku and Chichi disagreed on something and Goku dropped the ball on his leg.

- You should be more carefull with that thing! – Chichi shouted.

- It didn't hurt – Goku stated.

- But you could have dropped it on Pan!

- Darling, I don't really think she would have even felt it!

- That's not my point!

They all had a good time, except for Goten who couldn't believe that Serena not just met her mother and father, but the whole family and their friends. He offered her to walk her home to the inn where she stayed so they walked toghether on the beach.

- Is it always like this? – Serena asked.

- Mostly it's worse, much worse – Goten sighed.

- Why do you say this? I think you have a great family. A bit strange, but they are all funny and it's so good that you still go to have vacation together!

- Really?

- I still don't see how your niece could break the wall but well... I heard that some years ago at the great turnament 2 kids had a better fight then the others at the adult section.

- Tell me about it! It was me and Trunks fighting there.

- What? So you really wasn't joking about the material arts.

- Nope.

- Thank you for walkign me home, I will be fine from here – Serena said and they stopped at the entrance of the inn.

- We are here for 2 weeks so we could meet tomorrow as well – Goten offered.

- I will think about it.

- Great!

- Hey, I haven't said yes!

- True, but you haven't said no straight away.

- Tell me Goten, what exactly do you want from me?

- I decided at the Christmas party, when we decorated the gym that I will make you fall in love with me – Goten grinned then she left, leaving a confused Serena behind.

The next day after breakfeast the saiyans went to train and after they finished with the 2 hour, they went back to the beach. This time Bulma hired a surfing instructor and they tried to learn surfing. They continued it after lunch as well. Vegeta become the most motivated as Goku somehow mastered it really easily and he was already surfing like some expert.

- Shit – Vegeta said as he spat out the salty water and tried to climb back on the board.

- Why do you have to make a competition out of everything? – Bulma asked.

- I just cannot believe it that this clown already learned it!

- You should enjoy it not make yourself angry.

Just then a huge wave came and Goku fall into the sea. Although it takes years until somebody learns surfing at the end of the vacation every saiyan become quite good at it, even Pan and Bra.


	10. Chapter 10

**I borrowed 2 little scenes from my other story (Bulma and Vegeta - The love story) and used it here as well as I really couldn't miss it from this.**

**Also, I just realised that I already wrote 41 pages (in word), the saiyans are just so much fun, I cannot stop putting them in situations and let them act it out :)**

After dinner Atin and Serena came over again. This time they went to the spa and tried out the jacuzzi. After that they climber to the top of the hotel, where a balcony was build for the guests. It was already dark and the sight was breathtaking as they could see the wole city from there.

- I which I could fly! – Serena smiled as she was looking down.

- I can sort of grant that whish – Goten called and before Serena coudl say anything he grabbed her and hold her in his arms.

- Are you crazy? Put me down! – she demanded, but Goten held her tight and then jumped off.

Serena was quite sure that Goten went crazy and she closed her eyes. But as she still didn't felt any pain she opened it and then realized that they were flying.

- But... How?

- It's not so hard if you are a fighter – Goten smiled.

They flew over the whole city and even further away. When Goten finally put Serena down for the inn, she whished to fly again.

- It was amazing – she smiled.

- I can take you anytime. Just say the word!

They were still standing close to each other and then Goten suddenly tried to kiss Serena but she stepped away and smiled:

- To your credit I have to say you impress me. I never thought that there is something behind the playboy but I'm not afraid to say it out aloud that I was wrong. I don't mind falling for you but you have to work a lot more for that. Additionally you have to be vigilant, not to fall in love with me along the way!

- How... – began Goten but couldn't finish it as Serena stepped closed and kissed him.

- Had a nice evening, thank you!

With that Serena left and Goten just stood there not sure what to think. So instead of flying back to the hotel, he decided to take a walk. In the meantime Atin got back with Trunks into his room and they decided to watch a movie.

- Impressive, this TV is almost as huge as it is at your home – Atin called, while they sit down on the couch.

- Yes, although I'm not really sure why we have our own home theater system as neither of us is really watching it.

During the movie they ate popcorn and drunk coke. After the movie ended Atin wanted to drin the rest of her coke but just as she was trurning around to get it was Trunks holding his own glass and some the coke enged on the girls's shirt.

- And that's why I never wear anything white – Atin called, looking down at her white shirt.

- I'm sorry!

- Don't worry, I think I can get out the stain if I do it now.

Before Trunks could object, Atin pulled of her shirt and went to the bathroom.

- It should be dry within an hour in this heat – she called when she came back.

Then after she hang out her shirt, she realized that Trunks was desperately trying not to look at her while his face was red.

- Come on, I'm still wearing my bra! – she grinned. – It actually covers a bit more then my bikini and you have seen me in that.

- But it's not your bikini – Trunks explained while he looked at her, just to look away again.

- Beats me if I understand that logic. Still, I'm sorry.

- Why are you apologising?

- I make you unconfortable.

- No. I mean I should be happy to see you so... and I'm... it's just... I have no idea how to act!

- Act normal. Look at me!

Trunks looked at her but as he was about to look away, Atin stepped closer and held his head between her palms, preventing him to look away.

- Now tell me; where are your shirts? I would like to borrow one.

Trunks was about to answer when he realised he wasn't embarrassed any more, even though Atin was inches away from him. He leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips then she kissed him back. A few moments later they were both on the bed, kissing each other like they never kissed before. The next day when Trunks woke up he had suddenly no idea why was Atin speeling next to him and why was he hugging her. Then it all come back to him and as he wanted to get up really quickly his leg stuck in the sheet and he fell on the floor.

- Is that some kind of saiyan way to get up? – Atin laughed who woke up to that.

- Sorry, I wasn't intending to wake you up!

After they both got dressed Trunks asked:

- Won't your father be angry that you didn't come home?

- He is off somewhere training so he has no idea what I do, generarly. I basically live alone as he is rarely coming home.

- Do you want to come down to breakfeast?

- No, thank you! Also, I'm not quite sure that you could behave normally with me around.

- You might be right – Trunks blushed.

- On the bright side my short had plenty of time to dry – she smiled - so I don't need to borrow your shirt.

- Right – Trunks sighed.

He managed to behave as usual and after breakfeast the training took of his mind from everything else and after that they went to climbing. There was a rocky mountain near to the hotel so they went there. Even though they didn't use any security rope it was still exhausting thanks to the gravity belts.

- I'm so gratefull that I'm half saiyan – Goten smiled, once they were on the top of the mountain.

- I agree – Trunks nodded – it sucks that most of them couldn't even climb this wall or those who can are just as tired as we are now.

- Krilin and Tien are humans and they could climb this as well – Goku disagreed.

- Basically the only two humans who kept up with us for a while – Goten agreed. – But we are way stronger as they.

- No wonder, the saiyans are a fighter race, it's pretty obvious that we are way stronger – Vegeta grinned.

While they were out climbing the women decided to go shopping. Vegeta remembered how Bulma though out a way for him not to go shopping, even if it was about his clothes. It happened not long after Cell was defeated and Vegeta decided to stay with Bulma and Trunks.

- Get off your shirt – Bulma said out of the blue one day, just when Vegeta finished lunch and was about to go back to train.

- What? Why would I get naked now? – the prince asked not understanding Bulma.

He really wondered if he would ever understand her as she always did something which he wasn't expecting at all.

- Well, I never said anything about your pants but I don't mind if you take that off as well. There is nothing underneath what I haven't actually seen – smiled Bulma amused by the fact that she made Vegeta blush. Again.

Since he hasn't made any attempt to remove his shirt and he just stood there his mouth open and his eyes bulging in astonishment, she added:

- Hurry up, I don't have the whole day!

- Why? – the saiyan asked again while he was desperately trying to find an explanation, any kind of explanation.

- Well, we already had an argument about you going shopping with me. And I wasn't even asking it so I can buy some clothes, although you should feel obligated to accompany me even so as you are the main reason I need to go shopping in the first place as you are always tearing off my things.

- It's not my fault that those thing are not resistant at all!

- Anyhow, back to my point, I asked you to come because you need some clothes as well. You refused so, unless you will want to walk around in the house naked – which I personally wouldn't mind as you have a great body – I need to take some measurements so I can go _alone_ and buy some things for _you_ to wear.

- Fine – Vegeta agreed and he pulled off his shirt.

He knew that he only had just a couple of items to wear and even though he had other things to put on while training he still ruined some of his „ordinary" clothes. He even remembered on the pink shirt which he was forced to put on once and he wanted to avoid that at any cost.

- I'm actually thinking that holidays aren't so bad after all – Goku said, pulling Vegeta back to the present.

- At least so, that we have my invention – Trunks grinned.

- Did they seriously think that we will agree with just 2 hours training? – Goten asked.

- Yeah, it's a bit strange – Goku admitted.

Bulma and the others arrived back at luch so they all eat together and then headed for the beach.

- Why are they so obsessed playing human sports? – Videl asked, looking at the saiyans playing volleyball.

- I have no idea, but at least they are doing something normal – Chichi smiled.

- I assume they are training somehow. I haven't figured out the trick yet though – Bulma explained.

As she looked at them she remembered how they always agrued with Vegeta. Mainly after the Cell games when Vegeta decided to train again they fought a lot.

- What? – Bulma asked a bit irritated as she saw Vegeta entering the laboratory.

- Why is there no food? – the saiyan asked angrily.

- Ghosh! We had this converation so many times – Bulma sighed, while she took of her labor gown. – I told you so many times that you should go to the supermarket yourself as well. And then you always tell me that a saiyan prince would never do that and we are low life people. Then I explain that you are actually living with one, me! And you live in my house, eat my food, etc.

- What... What are you doing? – Vegeta interrupted her, as while Bulma was talking she didn't stop by just taking off her gown.

She kicked of her shoes and just removed her blouse.

- You know damn well, I'm getting naked – she explained still angry.

- Why? – Vegeta asked feeling confused and irritated at the same time that he cannot remove his eyes from the woman's body.

- Don't tell me you haven't noticed – Bulma continued, removing her short – that nowadays everytime we fight we end up having sex. – So why not just skip arguing as we never solved anything with it and just have sex?!

Vegeta couldn't belive his ears but he didn't have time to ask back as Bulma was already on him. He realised he had no objections.

- It's strange that they are moving at human speed – Chichi stated, watching the game.

- Indeed. Even if they try to appear normal it's not so belivable – Bulma was thinking out alound. – Still I don't mind even though I'm sure there is something behind. At least they are doing things what others do on their holidays.


	11. Chapter 11

When the holiday ended the saiyans become professionals in volleyball, basketball, bowling and surfing. Also they aquired a quite good climbing skill with the increased gravity around them. Again they went back to their everyday life for a while.

- Now what's the deal between you and Serena? – Trunks asked as they went on a double-date.

They went to an aquapark and curently the saiyans waited for their girlfriends to get changed as they were about to go home.

- I told you that she will fall in love with me! Not sure what exactly are you trying to ask.

- It seems you are in love with her as well.

- Might be – Goten smiled. – It must be since I'm going out with her more than 2 months now and we didn't even had sex yet. So either I'm in love or I'm loosing my mind.

- Sorry to keep you waiting – Atin called as they went over.

When they went back to Trunks' place they were surpised to see that Bardock and King Vegeta were sitting in the living room. It turned out they decided to visit and just landed a few minutes ago.

- Next time can you land somewhere in the desert? – Bulma asked. - Now I have two big holes in my garden.

- Oh hi, you are already back? – Chichi asked looking at the two younger saiyans.

- I'm sort of glad the girls decided not to come – Goten whispered to Trunks.

- Specially since you still haven't told anything to Serena – Trunks smirked. – Although I'm not sure how my grandfather would handle Atin so I'm glad as well that she is not here.

After the basic introductions Vegeta and Goku gave their fathers a tour along the house and ended up finally in the gravitation room. That seemed to impress both of them and they wanted to try it out as well.

- Impressive – King Vegeta said. – And you said it was built my your mate?

- Yes – Vegeta nodded.

- How did you call your mates again? – Bardock asked. – Wife?

- Yes, on Earth women are called that – Goku nodded.

Vegeta instantly recalled how he ended up marrying Bulma.

It was after Cell was defeated and Trunks was around two years old. Bulma came home quite late with him and she sort of expected Vegeta to be asleep. He just went to bed a few minutes before so he was still awake. He turned to face Bulma, who climbed in and nested next to him. Vegeta asked:

- How come you came home so late?

- Wow, this is a first that you are asking me where I was – Bulma smiled and she snuggled closer.

- I don't care, forget it! – Vegeta sulked and he wanted to move away a bit, but she grabbed him and answered:

- I was at Chichi's. You know today is her anniversary with Goku and she took it hard as she still misses him.

- What's an anniversary? – the prince asked, forgetting temporarly to pull away.

- The day when they got married. You know what marriage is, right?

- Marriage is when an Earthling chooses a mate. Although I don't get how can somebody have more mates as it's just something, what never happened among the saiyans.

- You mean, you actually had something like marriage on your home planet?

Bulma normaly wasn't asking questions about his past as she knew the prince wouldn't answer them but she couldn't resist this time.

- Sure. Otherwise the saiyans would have killed each other over a woman, giving their temper. So they choose a mate. But it's nothing like your datings or marriage here. It was really ment for a life.

- What happened if... you know somebody chated on his or her mate?

- They got slaughtered, though it hardly ever happened. Saiyans took the mating very seriously.

- So on your planet, would you take me as your mate? – Bulma asked a bit afraid of Vegeta's reply, though she had to ask it.

- You are already mine – the prince stated, feeling irritated that he was willing to discuss this topic in the fist place.

- Not according to our customs. I mean we are not married, you know.

- What?! – Vegeta asked, sitting up and staring at Bulma shocked.

- Why would you think that we are? – Bulma asked and she had a hard time repressing her smile as she looked at the saiyan's face.

- Because... you know...

- No, not really...

- We slept together! – Vegeta managed to say and he blushed.

- Sleeping together doesn't make us married.

- It does, according to saiyan customs!

- You sound like you want to get married – Bulma smiled.

- I assumed we are... so we should get married! Even if it's not a saiyan tradition, I'm currently living on his goddam planet so if that's what it takes...

- Oh Vegeta! – Bulma called and she was passionately kissing the prince.

Vegeta had no idea why Bulma was so happy about this. He managed to say the most romatic thing so far, without even realising it.

- Do you think we can have a room like this on our planet? – King Vegeta asked, causing Vegeta to come back to the present.

- Sure. Bulma can build rooms like this and just pack it to a capsule so you can set it up without any help – the prince aswered.

While King Vegeta stayed in Capsule Corporation, Bardock went home with Goku and Chichi. He liked their house even though it was nothing compared to the Capsule Corp. But as the saiyans only had a sleeping quarter or a small sleeping chamber if they were „married" it was still a huge place for him. King Vegeta was also impressed, although his castle was much bigger. The house where Vegeta lived, had many modern equipments and the whole place looked luxurios. King Vegeta didn't have much chance to talk with Bulma or Bra so when they gathered to have dinner he was curious. Even the family dinner was strange for him as saiyans didn't have anything like that. The children were sent away after they were born, and those few elite who stayed were on trainings. Although Vegeta lived with him, he never spent time with him as humans do.

- I just received a note from the university that you are accepted – Bulma looked at Trunks.

- That's great – he answered, without really meaning it.

- What's a university? – King Vegeta asked.

- It's the human education system, but I still fail to see the meaning as they never even teach the kinds there how to fight – Vegeta answered, while grabbing a plate.

- Then what are they teaching? – his father asked.

- Math, science, grammar, etc. it's quite useful – Bulma said.

- I like school – Bra stated. – I even won a drawing contest.

With that said she run up into her room, grabbed the picture and when she got back she showed it to his grandfather.

- You know how to portray something on paper? – he asked looking suprised.

- Don't tell me the saiyans never draw! What about the pictures in the throne room? – Trunks asked.

- We are a fighter race so we don't have time to „draw" as you call it. And the pictures were made by an another race living on our planet.

- And the sculptures?

- The same. Although it might have been created by an another race.

- So, you are telling me that you don't practice any arts at all? Not even writing?

- No. We have some documentation about battle strategies and races, but I have a feeling you are not asking about those.

- How come you never told us that? – Trunks looked at his father.

- Why would I? It's not something interesting – he replied.

- Now I'm more then ever impressed by your sandcastle building skills – Bulma laughed looking at her husband.

- What? – King Vegeta asked.

- Nothing! – Vegeta shouted and blushed.

Trunks couldn't resist any longer and he had to laugh as well and Bra joined them. The king had no idea what was so funny, for which Vegeta was thankful.

- How come you don't want to come back? - Bardock asked the next day when Goku and Vegeta showed them the city.

- We have to fight here as well – Goku explained.

- Indeed. There is always some crazy guy who either wants to kill Kakarott or just simply rule the planet – Vegeta smirked.

King Vegeta and Bardock saw many strange things like playgrounds, shopping centers or for that matter even cars and public transport. The saiyans only used spaceships but they just flew on the planet if they had to go somewhere. Some races had things similar to cars but only a few. Just like Vegeta, they weren't impressed by the TV shows either, although the technology itself was interesting for them. Bulma tried to explain them what normal humans did but she felt like she failed as it was just so hard for them to imagine. Altough other races lived like humans, the expression of family was still strange for them. Specially Bardock was shocked when he saw Goku playing tag or hide-and-seek with Pan as saiyans never played with their children. Still, somehow some of the human ways were fascinating. When they decided to go home, Gohan offered to go with them for a few weeks, as he had no chance to see his planet of origin yet. The saiyans were really happy about his visit and he spend most of his time training them.

- Are you coming? – Goku asked, looking at his son and Trunks who were sitting in the living room.

- Comin' – they answered at the same time.

- About time – Vegeta said and they all went down to the gravitation room to train.

Since they never knew when they need to defend the planet again they were always improving their skills, ready to face any enemy who might dare to attack Earth.

**For the time being this is the end - I hope you had fun reading it! I'm just so fascinated by Dragon Ball (Z) that I already re-watched it at least 5 times and I still plan to do it :) Also my thought are still finding their way to the saiyans and I'm tending to think about the "what if" questions. I'm thinking about writing some additional chapters which play after 10 years from this, but so far I only have 2-3 ideas as what could happen then.**


	12. Chapter 12

8 years passed since the saiyans were brought back to life on planet Vegeta. They adjusted quite good to their new lifestile which ment that now they defended planets for money and technoligy instead of killing the inhabitants and selling it. Vegeta had quite a surprise soon after he visited his home planet; his father took a new mate and he ended up having a little brother called Gogeta. He still had some issues with it, specially now as he was wathing his 7 year old brother playing with his 5 year old grandchild in the living room. Trunks married Atin and their little boy Karris who was almost the same age as Gohan's second child Bardock. Karris and Bardock were similarly vivacious as Goten and Trunks back when they were children and when occasionally Gogeta joined them the parents were quite certain that at the end of the day something bad will happen.

- Where do you think you are going? - Vegeta looked up to his 18 years old daugher, who was just about to leave the house.

- I have a date, remember? – she asked, looking at her father.

Then reading in his thought she removed her coat so Vegeta could see how she was dressed. The saiyan prince wasn't entirely ok with the outfit as the red dress was a bit short and more revealing then he would like to be, but it was appropriate enough to make a real objection so he nodded.

- I will be home by midnight! – Bra called, then hugged his father and left.

Vegeta remembered the first time when Bra was invited to a party. He was against it and they argued with Bulma for 2 hours until he agreed that she can go. He had some conditions though and those were not negotiable. One was the curfew (11pm) and the other was that he had to approve the clothing what Bra wore. This turned to be more difficult then any of them thought as Bra had to change 6 times until Vegeta give the final ok. It was a good lesson though as for the 2nd time Bra only had to change 3 times and them mostly just once. Sometimes she even managed to pich an „appropriate" dress at her first try, like today. Vegeta finally understood why both Bulma and Goku said that he should be happy until he only has to play with Bra and he will take it extremely hard when she starts dating and going out. When he first got the news that they were having a daughter with Bulma he had many problems with it but he never assumed this will be one of them.

- We will have a daughter – the prince recalled the day, when Bulma got back from the doctor.

- What? – he asked, breaking the mug in his hand.

He was just about the make a coffee when Bulma entered the kitchen.

- When we decided to have a second child you knew as well that there is a 50% chance for it.

- You decided to have a second child, not me.

- Actually when I bought up the topic I was prepaired that you will be outraged and you will call me stupid and stuff, but your only asked me and le me quote „Are you serious?". And when I told you I'm you said „whatever".

- And you take that as an agreement?

- Well, yeah... I mean from you it was a clear ok. Or are you saying that now, that I'm pregnant, you regret it?

- No, I don't. It's just... I have no idea what to do with a girl.

- She will be half saiyan so at some point you can train her as well. You said that saiyan womens were just as good fighters as men.

- Mostly. But she will be half human.

- You will love it and she will love you too.

- I sencerely doubt that.

- Trunks loves you too and he thinks you are a great father.

- I still couldn't figure out how that's possible.

- Are you babysitting? – Goku suddenly asked, bringing back the saiyan to the present.

- Hell Kakarott, I already told you like a million times not to teleport 5 inchis before me. Could you at least pick an another room? Not to mention, that we have a front door.

- Which you only use occasionally as well – Goku smirked.

- That's beside the point Kakarott! What do you want?

- I came here to pick up Bardock. Gohan asked me too.

- I sort of understand why Gogeta and Karris are here, but why does Bardock end up in my house as well?

- Because they are friends and it's not like they are not spending time at my house. If you remember, they hang out there yesturday.

A few hours later Trunks arrived home with Goten.

- I'm beaten, let's go eat something – Trunks said.

- Exactly what I wanted to say – Goten smiled and they went to the kitchen.

As they were starving they didn't even bother to make it to the living room, they just pulled out the food from the fridge, put it on the counter and then began to eat. They were helping out the saiyans for the last 4 days against some strong enemy. Whenever the saiyans felt that they cannot complete a mission they asked for their help and one or two of the five saiyans joined them to help.

- Daddy, you are back! – Karris called and he hugged Trunks strongly, almost causing him to fall.

- What did you do while I was away? – Trunks asked, putting up his son on one of the bar chairs at the counter.

- We played with Bardock and Gogeta a lot. I also trained with grandpa – Karris reported with a big smile on his face.

- You have much to learn boy – Vegeta joined them, looking at Karris.

- I will be a super saiyan soon! – he stated, them jumped off the chair and run back to the living room.

Later, when Bulma got home and she realised that Vegeta was in the living room, she asked:

- So once again Bra is out?

- She had exactly 10 minutes to get home, otherwise I will locate her and dragg her sorry ass back – the saiyan commented.

- She will be here in time. She always is, knowing that you are not just saying these things.

- For once I would be happy if she would be similar to Gohan's brat, Pan. She is still not interested in boys and also she is wearing normal clothes.

- Pan is only 16 and it's her nature that she is a tomboy. But at least you shouldn't that somebody will kidnap her or harm her physically. The only people who are stronger then her are either a member of this family or they are Goku's relatives.

- Hmpf – Vegeta said.

Bulma couldn't repress a smile, while she sit down beside him and leaned against his side.

- I'm here! – Bra shouted just as the clock showed 11pm.

- And why exactly had to break in the door? – the prince asked, looking at her daughter, who was standing on the door.

- Ups, I was in a hurry – she smirked. – But you cannot complain as I'm on time.

- But I can complain! – Bulma stood up. – How many times do I have to get the things repair that you saiyans break? It's the fifth time this months that somebody broke the door!

- The other four times it was Karris – Bra stated, while she picked up the door and leaned it against the wall.

- Hi sis! – Trunks called, who just come to check what that strange noise was. – So you broke the door?

- Let me be! I haven't broken half as many things as you! – she snapped.

- Because you are a girl – Ttrunks stated.

- No. It's because I actually use my brain – she stated and then both of them laughed.

- How was your date? – Pan asked later when Bra celld her.

- Terrible. How some every man is a jackass?!

Within a few days a new party was organised by Bulma as Bra turned 18 that week.

- I'm so not in the mood for parties – she signed, while she was trying to find a dress.

- It's your 18th birthday. You have to celebrate it – Bulma explained as she was sitting on her daughter bed, examining the clothes which ended up next to her.

Bra had the same clothing habits as her, she pulled out all her clothes and put them on the bed, until she didn't find the one which was good for the occasion. As Bulma already invented a robot which put back the clothes later on, none of them felt that they should change this habit. A floor above Atin was also going through her clothes but in a more normal manner. She mostly managed to find the right one within 5 minutes.

- When will Bardock arrive? – Karris asked, looking at his father, who was just about to convince him to change his muddy clother at least to a clean one.

- Within an hour or so – Trunks replied, then pushed a shirt to his son hands. – At least change your shirt!

- Why?

- Because it had two huge stains on it.

- Ok, but I won't dress up like the rest of you. How come grandma convinced grandpa to wear suit?

- They shouted with each other at least for an hour – Trunks laughed. – But you know grandma always gets her way.

- They why is grandpa still arguing?

- That is a good question – the half saiyan said and then he remembered that a long time ago when his parents had one of their fight, which resulted bulma leaving the room screaming, Trunks looked at his father and asked:

- How did you to ended up together?

He realised it was the worst possible time to ask this question as Vegeta was extremely angry, but the question was out.


	13. Chapter 13

- What? – the prince looked at his 9 year old son confused.

- You heard it... how did you two... met?

Vegeta was not prepared for this question and he had no idea how to answer it. He was not the type who ever lied to his family but so far he managed to avoid the topic related to his dark past. His confusion caused him to actually forget that he was very angry at Bulma and only the confusion remained. He started to answer before he even realised it:

- After Namek, they whished me back with the dragonballs to Earth with the Namekians and your mother offered to stay with her.

- Namek... that was were you fought agains Freeza, right?

- Yes, anyhow...

- And Goku killed him, right?

- If we want to be exact, you killed him a couple of months after that.

- Me? I wasn't even born then, was I?

- Your future version. You came back from the future to warn us about the androids.

- Oh yeah, I heard something about it. So how come Goku haven't killed Freeza on Namek? And why haven't you killed him? You were there, weren't you?

- Will you let me explain, or will you just interrupt with your stupid questions?! – Vegeta snapped.

- I'm sorry.

- I couldn't kill Freeza, because he killed me first.

- You died?! I mean even before Buu, you already died once? – Trunks asked, failing to restrick himself.

- Yes – Vegeta answered grinding his teath. – Kakarott though that bastard deserved an another chance and so he let him leave. He also let me leave when I first some to Earth.

Vegeta just then realised that he let the last sentence slip. He wasn't intending to tell his son the whole story but now there was no way back. He saw that Trunks was repressing the urge to interrupt him with a new question so he continued:

- I came to the Earth first to get the Dragon Balls to whish for eternal life. However that clown Kakarott defeated me and then decided to let me run, even though I was planing to blow up the whole planet as soon as I got my whish. He was always stupid, so no wonder he left Freeza alive as well.

- Wait, you wanted to blow up Earth? Why?

- Because that was what I did back then. After Freeza killed the saiyans and blowed up my planet I ended up serving him and I enslaved whole races for him or killed them. I had no chose, but I never cared that it was wrong. Not until I came to Earth at least.

- But... but you don't kill any more – Trunks said. – Not even people who piss you off.

- No, I don't.

- And.. and you helped to save the Earth and fought against Cell and Buu.

- True. But that doesn't change the fact that I wiped out planets under Freeza's command. So after I came back from Namek, shortly your future version appeared and warned us about the androids. We all decided to fight and trained for 3 whole years. Don't be mistaken, I wasn't planning to fight to save this mudball, I just wanted to test my powers. Anyhow I decided to stay here as your mother had good equipments for training and that's all.

Vegeta was always afraid what will Trunks say once he knows the truth about his past. And now it happened, the truth was out. Of course he hasn't shared much, like details but it was enough for him to know that he sued to be evil. He looked at Trunks, who was looking back at him, clearly expecting to tell something more. When he realised, that was all his father had to say, he asked:

- My future self was a badass, right?

- What? – Vegeta asked, not beliving his ears.

He just told his son that he used to be evil and a mass murder and this was the question what he come up with?!

- I heard that you used to work for Freeza and stuff, but it was a long time ago. Since then you saved the Earth twice, so... You just died a year ago and it was terrible! I won't be angry with you about something, which happened a long time ago. I wasn't even born yet!

Vegeta still couldn't belive his son reactions. Even the best possible scenario wasn't going so well in his mind when he played out this scenario. Trunks realised that his father was confused so he quickly hugged him while saying:

- I love you dad and I'm glad that you are alive!

He quickly released his father to ease the tension and asked again:

- So was my future self a badass?

- Why do you even assume it? – the prince asked, still not understanding how he could be so lucky that both Bulma and Trunks loved him even after everything he did.

- He killed Freezer, so he had to be – Trunks smiled.

When Trunks reached this point he realised that Karris finally changed to his clean shirt so they were ready to go. In a couple of minutes the first guests arrived and by 2pm everybody was there.

- How come I don't see any of your classmates? – Goten asked, looking at Bra.

- The girls are bitches, the boys just stupid. How come you don't have any of your girlfriends with you?

- Cause I don't have any right now.

- Wow, that's rare – she smiled. – Although I seriously thought that you will marry Serena. You were going out with her for 2 years.

- I couldn't even tell her that I was a saiyan so the relationship was doomed – Goten sighed.

- My brother and Gohan are boths so lucky with their wifes. I cannot imagine anybody taking our whole family backgroud so good, like it's nothing special.

- Don't forget our mothers.

- Hey, Chichi only got to know the truth when they were already married and had Gohan. Even your father had no idea that he was an alien.

- True. But your mother knew that Vegeta was a saiyan from the start.

- My parents aren't exactly a typical couple.

- True – Goten said and they both had to laugh.

- You know Pan said I should just marry you – Bra smiled. – Since we are both half saiyans.

- Like Vegeta would let it! He would kill me or worse...

- What can be worse then killing?

- He would first turture me until I beg him to kill me, until I would welcome death.

- Are you talking about dad? – Trunks joined them looking at his sister.

- How have you figured out? – Bra smiled.

- No classmates? – Trunks also asked.

- Seriously? – Bra asked back. – Are you strating it as well? Like you and Goten had so many friend! Or Gohan. Hell, he only started to go to public school when he was 17!

- Why would Bra need human friends, when she has us? – Pan joined, dragging Marron with her.

Bra know tha Pan was right. She had friends and a great family and it's not like she wasn't on good terms with humans; her mother was human, Videl also just like Atin. At the end, the party turned out to be a good one. Not the best, but Bra had real fun. Also she could at last wear what she wanted. Of course when Vegeta saw her sexy back clothes which was quite revealing and her high red heals he naturally wanted to object but she was quicker:

- We have an agreement that I need to get my clothes approved, I know.

- I most certanly won't approve this! – Vegeta shouted.

- You don't have too as the agreement is only valid in case I leave the house. Since the party is here, I won't cross the front gate. You can keep an eye on me, anytime you want.

- Why do you have such clothing in the first place? – the prince asked.

- You know, it's mum's. Or it was, but she decided to get rid of it as she is too old for this. So I asked her to give it to me.

- What? – he asked, not quite beliving it.

But then as he looked at the dress he sort of remembered seeing it in Bulma ages ago. Of course he liked it on her, but as soon as his daughter was wearing the same dress it wasn't cool at all. Marron and Pan stayed over, so Bra had a long talk with them after the party was over. When most of the guests went home, Trunks finally had the opportunity to train in the gravitation room and Atin joined him. To be on the same power level, Trunks put on the gravity belt and set the gravity high, while Atin only fought at a slightly increased gravity.

- At least I can beat you so – she smiled, after she landed a really good punch, which caused Trunks to end up on the floor.

- You can keep up with Karris as well, without him wearing a belt – he also smiled and jumped back to his feet.

- For now, but I'm already feeling that he is stronger. The only reason why he doesn't know it yet is, that I have more experience and advanced skills. But he is stronger. I so envy your saiyan powers!

- If that's any consolidation, I think you are now the strongest human on Earth, specially since Krillin got older.

- I'm really curious what will happen next year, when Karris has to go to school.

- He will have Bardock as a classmate.

- Should that be a good or a bad thing?

- It depends – Trunks smirked. – I certanly caused more trouble with Goten as I would have alone but at least I had a friend and I wasn't standing so much out as Goten had the same issues.

- What was the worse thing you two did? I'm not sure that I really want to know, though I have to ask – Atin laughed.

That caused Trunks to remember how he „accidentaly" hit his teacher and Goten cracked the wall. They were around 10-11 years old and had the most boring math class ever. While Trunks found it boring because he already knew more then the kids in groundschool, Goten thought it's boring, because he had real trouble with the subject and he had no idea what the teacher was talking about. They tried to live through the class by playing torpedo under their school benches and when Trunks hit the last of Goten's ships he cried out a bit louder then he should have:

- Holy crap!

That caused their teacher to look up.

- Damn – Trunks called and he tried to hide the piece of paper which was still in his hand.

The teacher had no idea what was exactly on the paper, but he hurried over and tried to grab it from the boy's hand. As Trunks wanted to push away his teacher's hand, he used more power then neccessary and he ended up hitting him so hard that he pralled off from the wall. They both panicked and Goten got to him with so much dynamism, that he also pralled off from the wall, which cracked thanks to that. They both ended up in the principal's office who called their parents. It wasn't the first time that they were sitting in from of the principal's writing desk, waiting for Bulma and Chichi to pick them up. Mostly just only one of them ended up there, but occassionally both of them. However, this time when the door opened, both of them looked shocked as Vegeta showed up. Trunks had no idea what to expect from him he only felt sheer panic and couldn't gather his thoughts. He already knew how Bulma would have reacted, but this was the first time Vegeta came to pick him up.

- What happened this time? – he asked from the principal, only looking shortly at him and then looking at his son.

That moment Trunks understood why Goten was afraid of Vegeta and he was sure that in case a look could kill, he would have died a painful death as soon as his father arrived.

- He hit his teacher... – the principal began, but Vegeta inerrupted, still locking Trunks' gaze:

- Have you killed him?!

At that moment the principal was quite sure, that he didn't hear the question right. Sure, he had no idea how a little boy managed to break a teacher's arm, but to kill him...

- Of course not! I'm always carefull not to kill humans – Trunks answered.

- What?! – the principal asked, no longer be able to think that he has some issues with his hearing.

But Vegeta ignored him and snapped at his son:

- Obviously you were not careful enough, otherwise I would not be in this goddamn school, but home, training!

- It's not even like I wanted to hit him, it was an accident. And I only broke his arm! – the young saiyan tried to explain.

At that moment Goku entered the room as well and Goten felt extremely relieved. For the first time since the prince arrived he felt a slight chance to come out from the school alive.

- What happened? – Goku asked, not really bothered by the look Vegeta was shooting at him.

- We played torpedo and then when I lost I called out and the teacher heard it and he wanted to get the paper from Trunks so he accidentaly hit him but he only wanted to push his hand away and so the teacher sort of hit the wall and then I hit the wall as well and it cracked but I didn't mean to, I just wanted to check on him – Goten explained with one breath, looking hopefully at his father.

- They should be disciplined for not paying attention... – the principal began, but Goku ignored him as well and looked at the boys:

- So it was just an accident?

- Yes! – both boys answered at the same time.

- Well, nobody got seriously injured... – Goku stated, but Vegeta began to shout:

- You cannot be serious Kakarott! They cannot control their powers as they have a slacking attitude on the trainings and now I had to come here as the woman is on some damn conference or whatever. I had to interrupt my own training as my son is a stupid stoneheaded idiot!

Vegeta looked at Trunks again, then said:

- Let's go, we will discuss this issue further at home!

- But, he still has 2 other lessons left for today! – the principal called.

- So? – the prince asked, looking at the pathetic excuse of the human who called himself the principal.

- So... you cannot... just take him... home – the principal managed to say, while he felt like the prince wanted to kill him with his stare.

He had no idea how close he was to the truth.

- I'm his father so I can take him anywhere I want – he stated and not looking back he left.

Trunks wasn't entirely sure what to do, but after a second, he decided to follow his father so he jumped off the seat and left the room as well.

- Hey Vegeta, wait for me! – Goku called, then signalled Goten to go with him and they also left.

- But... – the principal started to call out, then he stopped.

He just had no idea what happened in the last 5 minutes. When he has first seen Bulma's outrage and then Chichi's reaction he couldn't belive his eyes. Both women were shouting off their son's head and dragged then aggressively after them, but only once they left the building. While they were inside, both ot then just apologised in an extremely polite way and stated that this won't happen again. And they kept their words, as the two half-saiyans never ended up twice for the same issue in the principal's office. The boys always managed to cause a new kind of trouble.

- And what happened? – Atin asked as Trunks finished the story.

- You mean after we got home?

- Yes.

- My father was about to dragg my ass to the gravity room when my mother arrived who listened to the principal's voicemail after we left and she insisted that she will kill me first, and only when she is done, can my dad have his way with me. So she shouted with me for a really long time and after that I got one of my most intensive training in my life.


	14. Chapter 14

Just the next day Trunks had to visit his old school in order to enroll his son, who will start next year. As Bardock was the same age as Karris, Gohan had to go too so they decided to do this together. There was a long line in front of the teacher's office so it took nearly an hour until they were the next in line. Trunks realized that the principal was still the same, although he looked much older and had less hair now. When he looked at Trunks he instantly remembered on him and he asked:

- Don't tell me that you have a son and he will study in my school!

- I never assumed you are still working here – Trunks smirked.

- You almost caused me a heart attack, but as you can see I'm still alive. If you don't mind me asking; why do you want your child to attend this school?

- I had fun here – Trunks answered unable not to smile.

- Does... Does Goten also have a child? – the principal asked, clearly showing signs of panic.

- No, he doesn't have any yet, but his brother does.

- Nice to meet you, I'm Gohan! – the other saiyan introduced himself feeling quite sorry for the old man.

- Maybe I will take an early retirement next year – the principal sighed.

- It's so cool that we will go to the same school – Karris laughed, looking at Bardack.

- My father only attended highschool, but unckle Goten told me some stories about his time there with Trunks – Bardock smiled back.

They were in the living room of the Capsule corporation, waiting for Gogeta to finish his training with Vegeta. It was the last morning he spent there as King Vegeta was scheduled to arrive in the afternoon, taking his youngest son back.

- Don't tell me that this is all? – Vegeta asked, after his small brother tried to attack him, failing.

- No, it isn't – Gogeta said, then he took a secound to catch his breath and attacked again.

While Vegeta easily deflected his brother's attack he though that even Gohan's daughter and son were much stronger then Gogeta, and they were even less, then half saiyans. Sure, Gogeta had huge potential, just like when he was a child and also he started to exceed their father's power, although he was only 5. He started to think that saiyans combined with humans could be an evolution for his race as his and Kakarott's children were much stronger then any saiyan. Although they were not stronger yet then their fathers, Goten and Trunks become pretty close to it by now. It was no longer an option for Goku and Vegeta to defeat Gotens, unless they also fused together. After an another 30 minutes Vegeta decided to let Gogeta go and also he left the gravitation room in order to have some lunch. Later when King Vegeta arrived Vegeta was a bit surprised to see his stepmother as well. Strange things happened in the past years and once again it changes his perspectives. When he visited his father the first few times he realised that he was glad that he ended up in Earth. Strange as it was, he didn't like the way his stepmother was behaving with his father. She was pretty and a good fighter, in saiyan measurement a perfect queen. Still, she never really shared what she was thinking and she did everyting what his husband told her, without any objection. First Vegeta though it was the perfect „marriage", but then as he watched them he began to doubt whether his father really knew her or cared how she felt. Most probably the answer was no to both questions. As irritating as Bulma was sometimes, Vegeta enjoyed arguing with her. If not for Freeza, he would have ended up with a saiyan women eventually and although he thought in the past it would have been much better, he knew now, that he was much more happy with his human wife.

- When can I come again? – Gogeta asked, looking at his father.

- We will see. You cannot neglect your trainings – King Vegeta said.

- Like I wasn't trainig here! – Gogeta snapped. – I learned much more from my brother in this two weeks, then I learned home in a year.

- You don't have to exaggerate, son.

- But I'm not! Brother could kick everybody's ass at the same time – Gogeta said and Vegeta couldn't repress his feeling any longer and he had to laugh.

His father looked at him shocked as he still couldn't understand how he could have changed so much. He was so different from the other saiyans and he still couldn't see why he decided to stay on Earth instead of moving back home.

- Hey! – Goku said, who just then instantly teleported himself to the living room.

- Kakarott... why you! – Vegeta snapped. – I told you a tousand time to use the front door.

- Sure, sure! – he smiled.

Kakarott was an another mistery for the King. Sure, in the past years Bardock improved a lot and he finally become an elite fighter, but still, it didn't explain how a low level saiyan could been stronger then his own son. And Vegeta seemed to be ok with it, which was an another mistery for him. Sure, Vegeta explained to the King that he wanted to kill him for years. What the King failed to understand was; what changed his mind. He didn't get the two saiyans and their families, just like Vegeta still failed to understand the humans at most times.

- Are you coming to the celebrations? – King Vegeta asked.

- Sure – Goku answered. – But as usual, we won't fight as it wouldn't be fair. Maybe I will bring Bardock along, but even Pan is too powerfull. Maybe Trunks will bring Karris and he can also fight.

With that said, King Vegeta said goodbye and went back to his planet with his new mate and son.

- I feel like we are a third race – Goten told Trunks, when they were coming out from the gravitation room.

- I know what you mean. Even our fathers are not fitting in with the saiyans – Trunks smiled. – But we cannot really pretend to be human either.

When Goten had a shower and changed his clother he was about to go to the dinning room to have something to eat, when he bumped into Bra.

- Whatch where you are going – Bra shouted.

- Sorry – Goten said. – I'm starving so I was in a hurry.

As Bra was about to eat as well, she joined them. When Trunks had to leave and the two of them were alone in the dinning room, Bra felt awkard. She noticed that since some weeks now she tried to avoid being alone with Goten. It was fine when Trunks or somebody else was there but as soon as the two of them were alone she felt strange. Suddenly she had no idea what to talk about even though she knew Goten for ages and earlier it wasn't an issue.

- Crap! – Goten called, when he opened a soda and it exploded out of the bottle, soaking his shirt.

- You are so clumsy – Bra laughed.

- How was I supposed to know? – he asked, pulling of his short and drinking the remaining of the soda.

- Aren't you... planning to... put on an another shirt? – Bra managed to ask, while blushing.

Goten looked at her confused. He had no idea why she was blushing and then it hit him that she was behaving strangely aroung him for a while now.

- Hey, it's not like you haven't seen me without my shirt – he smiled, and stepped closer to her.

Bra stepped back, bumping into the wall.

- Just put something on! – she stuttered.

- Why? Don't you like the sight? – Goten smirked and leaned closer to her.

Bra tried to pull back but as she had the wall behing her it was impossible, at least if she wasn't planning to destroy it. She felt Goten's breath on her cheek and their bodies were only inches apart.


End file.
